Memoria
by Ruedi
Summary: Eggman se encargado de que los amigos de Sonic no lo recuerden. ¿Podrá nuestro héroe tratar de que sus amigos lo recuerden y poner fin a los planes de Eggman? (Terminada, gracias a todos)
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!! Soy stefi-weasley o stefi-tails, como más les guste. Esta historia, quizás, le falten contenidos sobre el juego, pero recién soy fanática de Sonic y me queda mucho por aprender, en fin, aquí la historia! Tengo que decirles algo: la historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la ducha!! -

Memoria

Capitulo 1

-¡Ríndete Eggman! –Gritó Sonic viendo que a Eggman ya no le quedaban robots de ataque y estaba herido-. Ya no nos puedes atacar

-Eso es lo que tú crees, Sonic. Puedes vencer a todos mis robots, pero tengo un arma secreta –dijo éste riéndose

-Si, cómo no. Vamos, atrévete, Eggman. ¿Tienes miedo? –dijo Sonic sarcásticamente

-¡¡Cuidado, Sonic!! –Gritaron Amy y Tails malheridos y tirados ya en suelo frío y duro de cemento. Knuckles quedó inconsciente

Sonic corrió a toda velocidad hacia Eggman

PIN

Accionó un botón oculto en su chaqueta

-Hasta la vista, Sonic. Espero que tengas buenos recuerdos –y rió estridentemente

-¿Qué diablos... ? –dijo Knuckles despertándose

-¡¡¡SONIC!!! –Gritaron Amy y Tails. Todos se perdieron bajo una luz blanca

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Un bosque hermoso mostraba la calidez de un ser que estaba junto a los pájaros. Era un día cálido y algunas nubes en el cielo. Los pájaros no eran de allí, eran de Flickie Island.

-¿Saben? Si no fuera por la master esmerald, ustedes nunca habrían llegado hasta aquí –dijo el último descendiente de la antigua tribu equidna

-¡Pio! ¡Pio! -le respondieron los pajaritos

Más tarde, Knuckles estaba paseando tratando de resolver algo que no lo mantenía tan contento como él deseaba

-Si estábamos peleando con Eggman, ¿cómo rayos fui a parar a Angel Island? -se preguntaba cada dos por tres

Se sentó cerca de la Master Esmerald a meditar aquella respuesta. Estaba él, peleando, y de repente... ¡claro!

-¡¡Uno de los robots de Eggman me golpeó la cabe...!! -alguien le pegó en la cabeza

-¡¿Rouge?! ¡¿¡¿POR QUÈ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?!?!

-¡Cállate!, todos se quejan de tus gritos, Knux -dijo una Rouge muy enfadada

-¡Y por eso me golpeas! -le reprochó Knuckles

-Sí

Knuckles resopló por lo bajo, autocontrolándose. Rouge emprendió vuelo y se marchó

-Aunque -dijo volviéndose a sentar en suelo-, tengo la impresión de que además de Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cream y Cheese había alguien más

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-¡¡Estúpida máquina!!

Tails estaba tratando de arreglar el Tornado que resultó averiado después de semejante aterrizaje en el escondite de Eggman. Y aún le dolía el ojo morado, producto de un golpe sorpresa.

-El carburador explotó, el motor está averiado, las ruedas se estropearon, la pintura se salió, las alas quedaron tortilla, los cristales rotos. ¡¡Y todo por culpa del odioso de Eggman!! Fue un milagro que todos salimos con vida...

Agarró la llave y varias herramientas, y siguió trabajando.

-Si unimos el cable 1 con el 4 quizás –dijo una hora después.- podré arreglar esta parte de la nave. Veamos que sucede...

BOOM

La nave se terminó de romper. Tails estaba tan rojo como Knuckles

-¡¡¡¡¡NAVE DE PORQUERIA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE IMBECIL DE EGGMAN!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ME ROMPISTE LA NAVE IDIOTA!!!!!

-¡¡Tails!! ¡¡Por favor!! –Dice muy angustiada Amy abriendo la puerta del taller de Tails-. ¡Cream, Cheese y yo tratamos de descansar! ¡Trata de no gritar tanto!

-Oh, lo siento Amy. Es eso que la nave...

-¿No quieres que té de una mano? –preguntó ella amablemente

-Pero... ¿cómo te la despegarás del cuerpo? –preguntó Tails desconcertado

Amy rió por lo que acababa de decir. Él era tan solo un niño (que lindo es!! ).

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Nunca has oído esa expresión?

-No –dijo Tails moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Significa que si quieres que te ayude –dijo ella secándose las lágrimas

-¡Claro! Pero... debo comprar muchas cosas en la tienda de ferretería. Si me quieres ahorrar el favor... Tengo que desinfectar éste ojo

-¡¿Qué?! Yo compraré las cosas que me pidas, pero ya mismo llamo a Cream para que te ayude a desinfectar ése ojo –dijo Amy

-Las cosas que debes comprar están en una lista que hice ayer, hay cosas que se terminaron de romper hoy, pero no las puse, así que las compraré mañana –dijo Tails sentándose en una silla cómoda

-Bueno –agarró la lista de Tails-, iré a llamar a Cream para que te ayude a desinfectar el ojo, a ver si no te pones alcohol en la pupila... –y con esto salió del taller

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sus alas estaban siendo llevadas al viento. Pero antes de inspeccionar, como siempre, su colección de joyas, decidió ir a tomar algo de sombra bajo un árbol.

-Esto es vida... –dijo y se recostó sobre un tronco cercano

Al cabo de unos minutos no tardó en quedar totalmente dormida.

Cerca de allí alguien estaba rondando a mucha velocidad.

-Bueno, ¿dónde..? ¡Rouge! –Dijo el ser acercándose a Rouge. La zarandeó para despertarla, ella se asusto (O.o') y lo primero que hizo que golpearlo y cayó, aquel ser, en un arroyo cercano

-¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡¡SOCORROOOO!!!! ¡¡¡¡ODIO EL AGUA!!!! ¡¡¡NO SE NADAR!!!! ¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!

Rouge, con una gota en la nuca, extendió sus alas y lo rescató

-Muchas gracias, Rouge –le dijo

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

Sonic, totalmente atónito, dijo:

-¿Cómo no voy a saber tu nombre? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Sonic –dijo el erizo

-¿Sonic? –Dijo ella pasmada-. Nunca te he visto

Sonic quedó como de piedra. Ella no lo recordaba, debía ser una broma. Todos aquellos momentos en que estuvieron juntos (sí, claro...). Las veces que derrotaron a Eggman. ¿Cómo no se acordaba?

-Escúchame, ¿tú estás bromeando? ¿Cómo no vas a saber quién soy yo? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que estaba siempre al lado de Tails, Amy siempre me abraza, Knuckles está provocándome pelea y tú tratando de obtener la master esmerald?

-¡¿¡¿CÓMO SABES TODO ESO?!?! –Rouge lo dejó caer cerca de una ciudad, ya que se había alejado mucho de su casa. No podía creer que alguien que nunca había visto supiera sobre sus "amigos", de Eggman y hasta de ella. Era el colmo

Sonic cayó con un golpe brusco al suelo de cemento. Abrió los ojos, pero al cabo de un rato cayó inconsciente

Pasaron varias horas desde su desmayo. Volvió en sí y lo primero que vio fue a Amy junto a él

-Que bueno que despiertas –y le sonrió

-¡¡AMY!! –La abrazó (que lindo!!!!!! -)

-¡¡Ehy!! ¡¿Me conoces?! –ella se asustó un poco, pero le era muuuuuy familiar

-¿N-no me recuerdas? –balbuceó Sonic

-No, lo siento. Aunque estoy segura de que te he visto en alguna parte –afirmó amablemente

Sonic reflexionó unos minutos

-Dame tu mazo –dijo

-¿Qué? –preguntó Amy totalmente sorprendida

-¡Que me des tu mazo!

-¿Cómo sabes que poseo un mazo?

-No importa, sólo dámelo –insistió Sonic

-¡¡Sí importa!! –dijo ella

Sonic corrió tan rápido que, sin darse cuenta Amy, lo tenía detrás suyo, con el mazo entre sus manos

-¡¿¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!?! –dijo Amy aterrada

-No te preocupes, Amy. No te voy a matar. Voy a darte un pequeño golpe para a ver si funcionan mejor esas neuronas –dijo Sonic como si nada

-No. Espe... –pero caía inconsciente en el suelo. Sonic la agarró entre sus brazos

-No te preocupes Amy, pronto me recordarás –y con esto le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la recostó sobre la cama (ay!!! Que bonitooo )

Mientras tanto, en el taller...

-Quédate quieto, Tails. ¿Si no cómo quieres que te ayude a poner alcohol en el ojo? –dijo Cream

-¡Cream! Yo puedo ponérmelo sólo. ¡Mira! –Agarró el frasco de alcohol, un poco de algodón y comenzó a pasárselo alrededor del ojo morado.- ¿Ves que puedo yo solito?

Cream se quedó mirándolo para cualquier cosa.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! –gritó unos minutos después

-¡¡Te lo dije!! –dijo Cream reprochándolo

Agarró un poco de agua, un paño, lo humedeció y se lo puso sobre el ojo que ahora, en vez de morado, tenía una coloración totalmente rara. Y encima se había puesto alcohol dentro del ojo.

-¡Bueno, gracias Cream! –Dijo Tails muy contento.

-Hombres... –dijo Cream muy bajo

-¬¬ ¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada –dijo Cream con una sonrisa pícara

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Bueno, veamos como anda la cosa –dijo oprimiendo un botón y mostrando una pantallita.

La pantalla mostraba a un erizo azul, con una venda en la cabeza, ayudando a otra joven eriza rosa a poner sobre la cama.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que la encontró? Bueno, no importa. Nadie recuerda a Sonic y con eso me basta. Pero tengo que sacármelo de encima de una vez por todas. ¡Puzi! –gritó

-¿Ordenaba, Eggman? –dijo una voz femenina

Se acercó una perrita azul claro, con orejas caídas. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy brillante, casi esmeraldas. Tenía puesto un vestido lila, acampanado, y unas alpargatas rosas, en la punta tenía un pompón, un rosa más claro que el de las alpargatas

-Sí, Puzi. Recién has entrado al grupo de Eggman, y tengo un primer pequeño y simple trabajo para ti. Tienes que traerme a Sonic –viendo la cara de confusión de ella, le mostró la pantalla donde Sonic estaba sentado en una silla con cara pensativa-. Es éste erizo azul que estás viendo. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para traerlo aquí, puedes empezar a ahora.

-Sí –dijo ella y se estaba yendo cuando Eggman volvió a hablar

-Escúchame. Lo quiero, no importa cuánto te tomes, aquí, vivo. Te lo advierto: no aceptaré fallas, ¿entendido?

Puzi puso una cara maléfica y su sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro.

-Por supuesto –y fue a su habitación para agarrar su mochila y comenzar el plan: erizo

----------------------------------

¿Qué tal les pareció el primer cap.? Espero que les haya gustado, hasta ahora, la historia!! Quisiera recibir rr, si no saben cómo, vayan debajo de todo y verán un botón que dice GO. Apriétenlo y espero opiniones, sugerencias, etc. Pero si alguno quiere ayudarme a saber más sobre Sonic, le estaré eternamente agradecida!!


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos!! Aquí les traigo el cap. 2

Respuesta a sus rr:

PoLy: Gracias!! Espero que sigan tal genial como lo espero. ¡¡Te veo luego!!

Tarem: Aquí tienes la continuación de este fic. ¡Tus historias son geniales! En especial Aerolíneas Sonic. ¡Me encanta!

Haruka The Black Cat: Si, sé que es una pena, pero al menos, en este cap., alguien lo recordará!

Memoria

Capítulo 2

-¿Qué...? –dijo Amy despertándose con un pañuelo en la cabeza y recostada sobre la cama

-Hola –saludó Sonic-. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Amy lo estuvo mirando fijo por mucho rato hasta que dijo

-¡¡Oh, Tails!! –Dijo y abrazó a Sonic-. ¡¡Si querías parecerte a Shadow me lo hubieras dicho!!

Sonic con cara ¬¬' y con una gota en la nuca y se la apartó tratando de no gritarle "¡¿Cómo diablos me dice que soy Shadow o Tails?! ¡¿Acaso dos colas o el pelo negro por casualidad?!" pensó Sonic

-Soy Sonic –dijo-. ¿Recuerdas que siempre me abrazas, que voy a toda velocidad y siempre derroto a Eggman?

-¿Sonic? –Dijo ella con confusión-. No, no te he visto –y miró sobre el escritorio-. ¡¡Las cosas para Tails!! –dijo y se fue corriendo

-Vaya –dijo con una gota en la nuca-. Es rápida cuando quiere.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Ese golpe que me dio Rouge me aclaró la mente –dijo Knuckles recostándose al lado de la Master Esmerald

Knux alzó la vista. La Master Esmerald quería decirle algo. Se acercó más a ella.

Mostraba una especie de cosa azul que iba a todos los lados. Y junto a ésa cosa iba él. Él trataba de darle batalla con sus puños por lo que veía.

-¡Pero claro! –dijo y una lamparita se encendió en su cerebro-. ¡Shadow nunca quiso pelear conmigo!

La Master Esmerald, pareció moverse de un lado a otro

-¿No? ¿Entonces quién es?

La Master Esmerald mostró una especie de erizo azul junto con Tails, sonriendo

-Espera. Yo lo conozco –y se avivó-. ¡¡Es..!!

Sintió aleteo de alas

-¡¡¡ROUGE!!! ¡¡¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ CON ESAS ESMERALDS!!!! –gritó, pero Rouge sólo se volteo muy raro, lo hizo en cámara lenta

-¡Atrápame! –y le guiñó el ojo

Las mejillas de Knux se tornaron de un rojo pálido

-¡¡¡¡¡V-VEN A-AQUÍ!!!! –saltó lo más alto que pudo y se subió encima de ella

-¡Suéltame! –dijo Rouge

-Dame las esmeralds, y puede que te perdone la vida –una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro

-¡¿Q-qué quieres decir con "te perdone la vida"?! –Dijo Rouge. Knux le mostró sus puños y sus nudillos bien afiladitos

-Ahora –dijo Knuckles-. ¿Me darás las esmeralds o tendré que quitártelas a la fuerza?

Rouge miró para abajo

-Te lo digo. Si te bajas podré volar y salvarme, porque, si miras hacia a bajo verás el mar abierto. Si no te bajas, ambos no ahogaremos.

Knux miró hacia abajo y vio que ella tenía razón

-Bueno –dijo-. Entrégame las Esmeralds y me bajo

-¿Qué tal si te espero en Station Square? –dijo Rouge

-Emm... No. Dámelas ahora o nos ahogaremos

-¿Eres capaz de dar tu propia vida por éstas joyas? –dijo Rouge totalmente sorprendida

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que sí! Soy el último de los Equidnas, tengo que proteger las esmeralds y la Master Esmerald a toda costa. –hablaba en serio

Rouge siguió adelante, batiendo sus alas. No podía creer que diera su vida por unas insignificantes piedras. Pero no eran normales, poseían poder dentro. Gracias a esas esmeralds, fue derrotado Chaos.

-Ahora que lo pienso...

-¿Tú piensas? –dijo Knux, totalmente sorprendido

-¬.¬ Cómo decía, ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién derrotó a Chaos?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Sonic –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Rouge pensó en el erizo azul de esa mañana, ¿él derrotó a Chaos? No lo recordaba ni se esforzaba por hacerlo, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Ya habían atravesado el mar. Bajaron en lo que parecía una especie de pueblo.

-¡Gracias señor Smith! –gritó una joven saliendo de una tienda de ferretería

-¿Ella no es... ? –dijo Knuckles

-¡¡Amy!! –dijo Rouge a grito pelado

-.-.' Que mujer!! –murmuró Knux

Amy se volteó y vio a Rouge y Knuckles. Enseguida se le esbozó una sonrisa es su rostro

-¡Hola, Rouge, Knuckles! –dijo muy contenta

-Hola, chica. Dime. ¿Te molesta si nos quedamos por unos días o semanas en tu casa? –dijo-. Mi colección de joyas y gemas seguramente está muy bien.

-Ja –dijo Knuckles con sarcasmo-. Espero llegar a Angel Island muy pronto, antes de que el viento se lleve las esmeralds, que por cierto, ya lo hizo –y lanzó una mirada asesina a Rouge

-¿Por qué me miras así? Bueno, sí, tomé dos esmeralds, pero no ocurrirá nada. Si no aparece Eggman, claro.

Knuckles suspiró profundamente.

-¡Me encantaría que se quedaran!

-Oye, Rouge –dijo Knuckles-. Si estamos aquí, en la casa de Amy, ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS CREES QUE VGILE LA MASTER ESMERALD?

-Knux, hay un barco que parte hoy mismo a Angel Island. Puedes tomarlo –dijo sonriente Amy

Knuckles, quien se sorprendió, fue corriendo a toda velocidad. Amy se acordó de un insignificante detalle

-¡¡Knuckles!! ¡¡El barco ya partió hace un par de horas!! –gritó Amy

-¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?! –y entre gritos unas escupidas salían de la boca de Knuckles

-¡No te enojes! ¡Fue un minúsculo error!

Knuckles la miró con cara de asesino

- No hace falta que me mires así –dijo Amy-. Vengan, acompáñenme

Rouge y Knuckles siguieron a Amy hasta dónde ella les decía

-Tails me había encargado de comprarle algunas cosas –dijo Amy para tener una conversación-. Ahora Cream lo está ayudando a desinfectar aquel ojo morado. A propósito, hoy almorzaremos empanadas de carne con mucho picante.

Knuckles y Rouge intercambiaron miradas de desagrado

-¿No quieres que te ayude a preparar otras clases de comidas? Digo, porque, quizás ése plato es muy usado –dijo Rouge

-Conozco unas recetas Equidnas muy buenas. Con gusto te paso las recetas –dijo Knuckles

-¡Gracias! Pero es la primera vez que cocino empanadas y quiero ver que tal me salen –dijo Amy muy sonriente

-u.u esto será un desastre –murmuró Knuckles

-¿Sabes hacer tacos? –Dijo Rouge

(No es que yo sea de México, siempre quise comer un taco!!)

-No, nunca los cociné

-Puedo hacer unos cuantos, si quieres –dijo Rouge

-Yo que tú no le pediría que cocine tacos –le susurró Knuckles a Amy-. La última vez que los cocinó estuve en el baño por 8 horas.

-¡¡Ya te oí!! –dijo Rouge

Siguieron caminando hasta la casa de Amy

-Bueno, esperen aquí –dijo Amy-. Tengo que ver cómo está Tails

Amy corrió hasta el taller...

-¡Ya llegué! –Dijo muy sonriente Amy. Abrió los ojos y vio que Tails era perseguido por Cream a dondequiera que vaya

-¡¡Déjame ayudarte a poner el paño de agua!! –gritaba Cream

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Quizás yo pueda ponerme alcohol en la pupila, pero ¡¡Tú casi me lo tiras en la cara!!

-¡¡No es cierto, ven aquí!!

- ..' –Amy no creía lo que veía-. ¡¡BASTA!! –gritó ya que estaban gritando más fuerte

-¡Amy! –gritaron Tails y Cream

-Cream, tú ve al comedor, están Knuckles y Rouge. En cuanto a ti, Tails, déjame ayudarte con el alcohol

-Sí, señora –dijeron al unísono

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sonic estaba muy angustiado. Nadie, absolutamente, nadie lo reconocía. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Todos peleábamos naturalmente con Eggman y luego BAM caigo en Station Square

Sonic trató de recordar, pero cada vez que lo hacía, una luz cegadora blanca le obstruía sus recuerdos. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar las últimas palabras que dijo Eggman

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡¡Amy!! –gritó Knuckles quince minutos después

Amy salía del taller junto con Tails, con un vendaje que le cubría el ojo derecho

-Ah, hola Knuckles, hola Rouge –saludó Tails

-¿Cómo te sientes, Tails? –preguntó muy preocupada Cream

-Bien, gracias, Cream –dijo Tails con una sonrisa, lo que provocó el sonrojamiento de la pequeña coneja

Amy y Rouge rieron por lo bajo. Knuckles sólo gruñó

-¿Qué ocurre, Knux? ¿Para que llamabas? –dijo Amy

-Ah, sí –dijo Knuckles

-¡Por favor! ¿La llamabas y no recuerdas para qué? –dijo Rouge

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, vampira –dijo Knux

-¡¡VAMPIRA!! ¿Ves colmillos en mi boca o lago así? Además soy una mur-cié-la-go. ¡Murciélago! ¡¡Métetelo en la cabeza, pedazo de tomate!!

-¡¿¡TOMATE!?! ¿Y que debo decir de ti, orejona? –se defendió Knuckles

Amy recordó a su paciente en su habitación

-¡¡¡CIERREN LA BOCA, PEDAZOS DE PEREJILES!!! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. Tengo un paciente en mi cuarto

Amy fue hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta

-Disculpa los gritos... ¿Sonic? –dijo ella insegura

-Sí. No, no hay problema Amy

Unos ojos azules estaban espiando la habitación. Cuando vio al erizo, y Sonic distinguió al equidna, lo primero que dijeron fue:

-¡¿¡¿¡¿TU?!?!?!

------------------------------

¿Qué tal les pareció el 2º cap.? Ya saben si quieren reviews opriman el botó, al final del cap., que dice GO. ¡¡Hasta otra!! Stefi-weasley o stefi-tails


	3. capítulo 3

Stefi-weasley: Hola a todos!!

Sonic: ¿Qué no sabés empezar de otra manera tus cap.?

Stefi: ¿Quién te pidió opinión?

(Abren la puerta de mi cuarto)

Tails: ¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué comés?

Stefi: Un yogurt. (Tails se acerca para inspeccionar)

Tails: AHHHHHH!!

Stefi: ¡¿Qué?!

Tails: ¡¡Es... rosa!! Licuaste a Amy!!

Stefi: ¡¡No seas tonto, Tails!! El yogurt es así

Sonic: Ojalá la hubieras licuado

Amy: ¡¡¡¡YA TE ESCUCHE, SONI!C!!!

Stefi: Continuemos con el cap. Sí?

----------------------------------

Capítulo 3 (Cream: que creativa U.U Stefi: ¡¡Cierra tu boca)

Unos ojos azules estaban espiando la habitación. Cuando vio al erizo, y Sonic distinguió al equidna, lo primero que dijeron fue:

-¡¿¡¿¡¿TU?!?!?!

-Knuckles... ¿Ya conocías a Sonic? –preguntó Amy

-Claro. ¿No es verdad, amigo?

-Sí, Knux. Amy, yo se tú no me recuerdas, pero has un esfuerzo para recordarme, por favor –pidió Sonic con unos ojos que nadie podría rechazar

Amy se sonrojó muy levemente. Pero trató de pensar si conocía a Sonic, lo cual era un poco complicado.

Trataba de recordar a un erizo azul, hacía un esfuerzo, claro que lo hacía, pero ningún erizo azul estaba en su mente.

-No, lo siento tanto... –dijo Amy angustiada

A Knuckles se le vino una idea en la cabeza

-Amy, necesito hablar a solas con Sonic, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos? –Dijo y Amy asintió con la cabeza y Knux cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué ocurre, Knuckles? –dijo Sonic desconcertado

-Tengo una brillante idea. Pensé que... –empezó Knuckles

-¿Tú piensas? –Dijo Sonic sorprendido (Knuckles: me tomen como estúpido Sonic: Es que SOS estúpido Knux: XO)

-Estoy harto de que me digan eso. Primero Rouge y luego tú. ¡¿Piensas que no tengo cerebro?! –dijo muy enfadado, Knuckles

-Cálmate cabeza de rodillo –dijo Sonic sarcásticamente

-¡¡Si vas a decir la traducción de mi nombre, dila bien!! ¡¡¡Es nudillos no rodillo!!! –dijo Knux muy rojo

-Esta bien, esta bien. Escucho tu plan o lo que tengas que decirme

-¿Por qué no le pedimos Tails que arme una nave en donde podremos entrar en los cerebros de cada uno y tratar de que tú aparezcas en ellos y así te recordarán? Así ya no serás un "recuerdo perdido", Sonic. ¿Qué opinas? –dijo Knuckles

-Me parece una excelente idea, Knux. Podríamos tratar de "renacer" dentro de los cerebros de cada uno y... ¡¡Ver sus pensamientos más profundos! –dijo dando un puño al aire

Knuckles cayó patas para arriba ante semejante idea y una gota apareció en su nuca mientras veía a Sonic correr hacía todos lados de la habitación

-¡Cólmete, erizo! Escucha, tendré que ir a decirle yo a Tails que arme la máquina, porque a ti no te registra. Y tendré que poner una buena excusa por si me pregunta para qué quiero la máquina –dijo Knuckles

Sonic y Knuckles quedaron pensando unos minutos para elaborar un buen pretexto.

-¡Ya sé! –Dijo Sonic-. Dile que sería útil para investigar los planes de Eggman.

Knuckles asintió y salió de la habitación, seguido por Sonic.

Sonic fue directamente con Amy para preguntarle:

-¿Me permites salir de la casa? Deseo tomar aire fresco

-¡Claro! –respondió Amy encantada

Y sin más, salió de la casa.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

En la tarde que reinaba en los bosques de South Island, una joven perra azul claro, caminaba por uno de esos bosques.

-¿Cómo se supone que encontré un erizo azul en éste lugar, si hay millares de árboles y pegados unos con los otros? –se quejaba

Decidió descansar cerca de unos arbustos y a la sombra de un árbol muy grande. Estaba ya cansada de caminar. ¿Por qué se unió a Eggman? Porque éste le prometió que la ayudaría a terminar con toda la raza equidna.

-Pagarán por lo que nos hicieron –susurraba para sí

Ella es la última sobreviviente del clan canino que habitada en las afueras de Angel Island. Era una tribu pacífica que estaba continuamente en contacto a la naturaleza. Hasta que eso ocurrió

Todo el clan canino había ido a ver al clan de Equidna para una petición importante, todo esto se lo había contado su madre cuando ella era un cachorro

El jefe del clan de los perros, Aztrochac (a veces me sorprende mi propia creatividad!!), se dirigió hacia el líder de los Equidnas para pedirle la master esmerald porque su clan decaía poco a poco. Claro que ellos se negaron rotundamente. Y ahí se desató la guerra.

Fue la peor guerra de Angel Island. Sangre y heridos por doquier. La familia de Puzi fue la única sobreviviente, pero un día su padre, su madre y sus hermanos fueron a buscar hierbas para sacarle las pulgas que ella se había agarrado. Pero nunca volvieron

Había oído por ahí que aún quedaba un equidna con vida, pero nunca se había enterado si ese rumor era cierto o no

Una tarde se encontró con Eggman y le comentó que el único equidna con vida tenía por nombre 'Knuckles' y que él con gusto ayudaría a deshacerse de él si ella lo ayudaba a encontrar a un tal Sonic. Y aún no lo encontraba.

FUSHHHHHH

Una correntada azul casi hace volar por completo su falda. Puzi, totalmente avergonzada, le grita:

-¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¡Casi me vuelas toda!!

La correntada volvió y vio a un erizo de unos ojos verdes brillantes, casi como los suyos

-Disculpa, no era mi intención –corrió-. ¡¡POR CIERTO!! ¡¡SOY SONIC, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!

Y se perdió de vista

Puzi siguió descansando por unos 15 minutos. Al levantarse se dio cuento de que esa correntada azul no era más que su presa, Sonic.

-¡¡¿¿Pero como pude ser tan estúpida??!! –se decía y corrió a la misma dirección que la de Sonic

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Bien –dijo Tails-. ¿Para cuándo quieres la máquina, Knuckles?

-Lo más pronto posible –respondió el equidna

Tails dejó el comedor para crear ésa máquina de los sueños, sería un gran invento que hasta el Dr. Eggman lo envidiaría de su gran inteligencia (¿se nota que Tails es mi personaje favorito?)

Al rato, Sonic entró

-Ah, hola Sonic –dijo Knux-. ¿Qué tal el paseo que me dijiste que tomarías para despejar tu mente?

-Muy bien, Knux. Me topé con una muchacha. No la vi bien porque estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, pero me gritó "idiota"

-¿Y ahora qué has hecho?

-Según ella yo... ¿qué había hecho? –Dijo Sonic mirando el techo, pensativo-. ¡Ah, sí! Dijo que casi la vuelo toda

-¿Cómo? ¿Volar toda? ¿ No querrás decir su pollera o algo así? –preguntó Knuckles

-No. Ella dijo: "Casi me vuelas toda" –dijo el erizo

Knuckles, con una gota en la nuca, lo miró y raro y pensó lo muy ingenuo que era a veces (¬.¬' miren quién habla. Knux: xo ¡¡¡¡cállate!!!!)

Amy apareció y dijo:

-Ya está el almuerzo. ¿Te encuentras mejor, Sonic? –le preguntó

-¡Claro! –dijo Sonic. Knuckles y él fueron a la cocina

Todos estaban ya sentados, esperando a ellos dos. Luego Amy vino con una gran bandeja de tacos bien, bien rellenitos.

Knuckles tomó asiento y murmuró:

-Espero que sean mejor que los de Rouge

Rouge, que estaba cerca de él lo escuchó clarito y le dio una pata en el pie, lo que causó un pequeño alarido

-¿Qué ocurre, Knuckles? –dijo Amy apoyando la bandeja en el centro de la meso

-Nada –dijo el equidna tratando de que no se le escaparán las lágrimas de dolor. Rouge lo golpeó, con todas sus fuerzas, con la suela de una sus botas-. Sólo tengo un pequeño calambre en el pie –y esbozó una sonrisa con dientes y todo, encima se notaba que era falsa. Todos lo miraron raro Oo'

-Cream miró quién estaba junto a Knuckles y exclamó:

-¡¡¡Sonic!!! –dijo la pequeño coneja

-¡¿Tú...?! ¡¿Tú me recuerdas?! –dijo Sonic totalmente extrañado

-¡Claro! Estabamos peleando con Eggman y yo me desmayé –dijo contenta

Sonic la miró extrañado y contento a la vez. Al menos alguien más sabía quién era.

Todos empezaron a comer los tacos, para desgracia de todos, le puso como ochenta kilos de picante

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Quién fue el estúpido que le puso esa cantidad de picante al maldito taco???!!! –gritó como loco Knuckles después de que todos comieran los tacos

Rouge carraspeó

-¡¡Tendría que haber sospechado que habrías sido tú!! ¿Quién, sobre la faz de la tierra, podría meterle como cien kilos de picante a esto?

-¡¡Más respeto por tus mayores, martillo!! –gritó Rouge

-¡¡¿¿MARTILLO??!! ¡¡¡ERES UNA MALDITA MURCIELAGA!!!! ¡¡Para colmo parece que te haya caído un tarro de nieve encima!!

-¡¡¡REPITELO, SI ERES CAPAZ, MORDILLO!!!!

Amy, Tails, Sonic y Cream se alejaron de esa discusión que les hacía romper el tímpano. Fueron al cuarto de Amy

-Bueno, aquí estaremos más seguros –dijo la eriza

-Amy, yo tengo que volver al taller. ¡Nos vemos luego! –y se perdió de vista.

-¡Madre santa, todos los días tienen peleas así! –rezongó Amy

-Mno te preocupes, Amy –dijo Sonic-. Algún día los verás así: Rouge, con una vestido blanco y una ramo de flores en la mano. A Knux con un traje de gala negro. Ambos en una iglesia pidiéndose matrimonio.

Las dos chicas se mataron de risa con sólo imaginar a ellos dos casándose

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –dijo Amy secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos-. Tienes razón, Sonic, algún día pedirán matrimonio

BOOM

La puerta del cuarto de Amy se abrió de par en par y dejaron ver a un Knuckles y a una Rouge MUY enojados, es más, hasta su color rojo resonaba en las mejillas

-¡¡¡¡¡¡INSOLENTES!!!!!! –gritaron al unísono y comenzaron a perseguirlos por toda la caza

-¡¡¡VENGAN AQUÍ!!! –gritaban

Tails salió del taller para ver por qué había tanto barullo

-¿Qué demonios...? –dijo, pero Rouge lo miró y dijo:

-¡¡El peludito zanahoria!!

Mientras los correteaban a todos, no paraban de decir: "mora con patas" (Sonic); "fresa liquada" (Amy); "banana con vainilla" (Cream) y "miel peluda" (Tails)

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Puzi, ¿cómo va el plan?

Puzi no sabía que contestarle, pues había dejado escapar a su presa

-N-no hay rastros de él señor –dijo la perra azul claro hablando del otro lado del transmisor

-¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE NO HAY RASTROS DE EL??!! –Puzi se tuvo que alejar del aparato-. ¡¡¡¡¡ENCUENTRALO!!!!!

-S-si señor –dijo ella

-------------------

Stefi: Bien, fin este cap.

Knuckles y Rouge: ¡¡¿¿Por qué tenemos que gritar a grito pelado??!!

Stefi: ¡¡Por que son una de mis perejas favoritas!

Rouge y Knux: ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!

(Rouge abre la puerta del cuarto y se va)

Stefi: ¡¡Rouge!! Afuera hace 35ºC

(Todos vamos la patio y Rouge quedó pollo frito)

Stefi: ¡¡¡Rouge!!! Métanla con agua BIEN helada. (Todos la llevan a la pileta con hielo y todo) Que pedazo de estúpida es. ¡Tan testaruda!

Respuesta a sus rr:

Haruka The BlackCat: Espero que te haya gustado ese cap. Me alegro muchísimo que te hayan gustado las peleas de Rouge y Knux. ¡¡Saludos para ti!

AmyStarfire: Tenes mucha razón. ¡Que bueno que el fanfic te gustó! Gracias por tu elogios!!

PoLy: ¡Gracias a ti también por tus elogios! Debo decir que tuve cambiar a acción/aventura/(y no me acuerdo de el otro género) a acción/aventura/humor porque ya era muy chistoso!! ¡Saludos para ti!

Sash the hedgehog: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Saludos!

Tarem: Bueno, aquí verás lo que ocurrió con los tacos!! Veré si encuentro la receta para comer algunos!! Seguiré tu consejo, al pastor!! ¡¡¡Besos para ti y hasta el próximo cap.!!!


	4. Capítulo 4

Stefi: Hola a todos!! He vuelto 

Sonic: Sí, para hacernos sufrir

Stefi: Eso no es cierto, Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Ah, no? Y, entonces, que le hiciste a Rouge y Knuckles

Stefi: O.O' Em,... Nada de nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntás?

Sonic: No, por nada en especial. Sólo porque Knuckles está al borde de un precipicio, atado con una cuerda, y Rouge atada a la rama de un árbol a 189 metros de altura

Stefi: 00' Em... Yo no fui.

Sonic: ¡¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!!

Stefi: Bueno, tenía que hacerlo. ¡No dejaban de gritar en todo el día! Es como tener a una lechuza que no para de gritar. Estaba: y dale, y dale... ¡Insopor...!

(Sonic agarra a Stefi y la amarra a la pata de una mesa)

Stefi: ¡¡¡¡Soltame!!!! O al menos traé mi computadora

(Sonic desenchufa la computadora y enchufa donde estoy yo. También desata mis manos)

Sonic: Bien, vos escribís y yo miro lo que escribís, ok?

Stefi: MH... (Me tapó la boca, el muy... Además aparecerá durante todo este cap.)

-----------------------------

Capítulo 4 (Sonic: Te rompiste la cabeza para pensar el título. Stefi: Callate X0)

Luego del accidente con los tacos, al día siguiente decidieron que era mejor hacer un cálido picnic en los bosques

-Pero, por favor, Rouge, no cocines –pidió Knuckles

-Fingiré no haber oído absolutamente nada –dijo fríamente Rouge

Tails llegó corriendo hacia Knux y le dijo:

-Tengo la lista la máquina. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¡Claro! Solo espérame un momento ¡¡Sonic!! –dijo Knuckles

-¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo el erizo llegando a velocidad supersónica (Sonic: soy el mejor Stefi: Orgulloso..)

-La máquina... –empezó Knux

-¡¡¿¿Ya está??!! –dijo Sonic

-¿Él sabía de esto? –preguntó Tails, desconcertado

-Verás, Tails, la mora y yo...

-¡¡¿¿MORA??!! –Gritó Sonic (Sonic: Eres una... Stefi: )

-Como decía –continuó Knuckles-, la mora y yo...

-O sea, el tomate con púas –dijo Sonic fingiendo cara de serio

-Cierra tu boca o te la haré callar, ¿oíste? –Lo amenazó Knuckles-. Como decía, nosotros tuvimos ésta idea, Tails.

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces vengan que se las muestro

Iban caminando cuando escucharon el grito de Amy:

-¡¡Tails!! ¿No vienes con nosotros?

-¡En un momento!! –Dijo Tails-. Bien –abrió la puerta del taller-. ¿Ven la sábana blanca de ahí? Esa es la máquina. Como yo no tenga ninguna necesidad de utilizarla...

-¿Y que hay de Cream? –Preguntó Sonic (Sonic: soy un pillo!! Stefi: ¿Recién te diste cuenta? Sonic: Grr... XO)

-¿Cream? –Repitió el zorro, desconcertado-. No entiendo –al rato de sonrojó-. ¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!!

Knux y Sonic rieron por lo bajo

-Cómo les decía –prosiguió Tails-, les explicaré cómo funciona

Quitó las sábanas dejando ver una gran máquina con algunos botones y una pequeña pantalla (Cómo que la maquinaria no es mi fuerte -)

-Para más comodidad, he puesto unas rueditas en todos los vértices de abajo para transladarla donde quieran. La pantalla es para poner el nombre de la persona que desean ver sus sueños y/o mente. Cuando pongan el nombre de la persona una especie de radar saldrá del techo y sus almas serán transportadas en el interior del sueño y/o mente de esa persona mientras sus cuerpos yacerán en el lugar donde hayan llevado la máquina. Eso es todo –terminó Tails

-Tails, ¡¡eres un genio!! –dijo Sonic

-Es una excelente máquina –opinó Knuckles y los dos aplaudieron

Tails se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno –dijo Tails-, llévenla a dónde les parezca mejor

Salieron del taller y otro grito de Amy resonó en la casa

-¿¿Vienen o qué??

-Ustedes tienen más fuerza que yo, ¡los veo en el picnic! –Agarró su canasta y se fue volando hacia el vestíbulo de la casa (me encanta cuando Tails vuela!!! Sonic: yo fui el que le enseñé!! A mí deberías agradecer!!! Stefi: Ajá. Sonic: odio cuando no me toman en cuenta Stefi: acostumbrate)

Sonic y Knuckles no participaron del picnic porque estuvieron todo el día tratando de subir la máquina hasta el cuarto de los chicos, más especialmente a un galpón viejo de ese cuarto que ya nadie usaba.

Al caer la noche, y todos volvieron del picnic muy contentos. A la hora de la cena, Sonic y Knuckles comían como cerdos (sin usar cubiertos, con los pies en la mesa, la cara manchada y jugaban con la comida)

Cerca de allí...

-Genial –protestó una voz enfadada-. Esto es peor que Angel Island. Tengo la ropa sucia, estoy lastimada, tengo hambre y frío y para colmo no encuentro a ese de Sonic. Hubiera hecho mi venganza por mí misma, pero no. Fui y le pedía alguien que me ayudase, ¿es que soy tan estúpida?

De repente escuchó ruidos en uno de los arbustos

-¿Qui... quién está allí? –preguntó Puzi, temerosa

Como no recibió respuesta se acercó a esos arbustos para ver quién estaba por allí.

Puzi se acercó más y más a los arbustos de donde provenían esos ruidos, hasta que salió alguien que no distinguió bien porque, obviamente estaban es la oscuridad.

-¿Te asusté? –le dijo una voz a Puzi

-¿Eh? No, no me asusto tan fácilmente –mintió Puzi y se puso de pie

-Ah, bueno. Por cierto, soy Knuckles, ¿y tú? –Dijo la voz. A juzgarla, parecía de un chico

-Soy Puzi –dijo ella

-Ah. ¿Tienes a dónde ir? –le preguntó Knuckles

-Em... no –respondió tímidamente-. Soy solo una vagabunda

-Entonces, sígueme –dijo Knux.

Cuando ambos avanzaron a una parte donde la luz luna se percibía y se veía, Puzi se dio cuenta de quién era Knuckles

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿TU ERES UN....????!!!! –gritó Puzi

-¿Sabes que soy un...? –Empezó Knuckles, pero no terminó porque Puzi se le abalanzó encima y le puso sus manos en su cuello.

-¡¡¡¡MALDITO EQUIDNA!!!! –Gritó Puzi con los ojos como llamas. No permitiría que ningún equidna siguiera con vida, no después de lo que le hicieron a su raza

-¿Qué rayos....? –Dijo Knuckles tratando de hablar (Pobrecito Sonic: Sí, cuando Knux lea esto, se va a matar). Se liberó como pudo-. ¿¿¿Quién diablos eres para...??? –Se interrumpió la frase cuando vio a Puzi más detenidamente (entiéndalo, teniendo orejas caídas, podría pasar de coneja)-. ¿Eres una perra?

Puzi se levantó, limpió el polvo en su vestido y dijo firmemente:

-Sí. Y para que lo sepas, soy la última de mi clan. Y tú debes ser el último equidna, ¿no?

-Así es. Pero tuvimos que hacerlo –contestó Knuckles-. Yo no participé de la guerra porque apenas tenía un año de nacimiento

-Sí, pero su raza acabó con mi familia, la última familia del clan canino –dijo fríamente Puzi

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-¡Ustedes, al tener rencor de nosotros, asesinaron a toda mi familia! –dijo Puzi a punto de llorar

-Eso no es cierto. Una vez terminada la guerra los equidnas decidieron no entrar más en los terrenos perrunos. ¡Mi madre me lo dijo! –se defendió Knuckles

-¡Nunca confié en equidnas y no lo haré contigo! Ustedes tenían rabia de nosotros y no soportaron que la última familia canina estuviera en Angel Island. ¡Admítelo! –le dijo Puzi enfureciéndose poco a poco

-¡¡Mentirosa!! Nosotros no tocamos ni un pelo a tu familia. Y si no me crees a mí, pues, ¿a quién le crees ahora?

-Bueno, me estás fastidiando. ¡Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso! –y sin más, empezaron a pelear

-¿Quieres desatar una pelea como la de nuestra niñez? –dijo Knuckles mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Puzi

-¡Cóllate! –y trató de morderlo, pero Knuckles escaló a un árbol fuera de su alcanze-. ¡¡¡BAJA, COBARDE!!!

-¡Nadie me dice cobarde, perra del demonio! –y saltó a embestirla con sus nudillos

Puzi los esquivó. Había logrado enfurecer a aquel equidna, como ella quería. Ella hizo un giro y golpeó a Knuckles con su cola, que él salió disparado y chocó contra un árbol.

Ahora le tocaba Knuckles hacer el ataque final. Agarro a Puzi por el cuello y la empujó contra un árbol diciéndole

-Escúchame, porque será la primera y última vez que te lo diré. En representación a todos los equidnas, no fuimos nosotros lo que comenzamos la guerra. Nosotros éramos un pueblo pacifista y en contacto con al naturaleza, hasta que ustedes no quisieron escucharnos –Puzi se dio cuenta de que, poco a poco, Knuckles fue dándole menos fuerzas a las manos que sostenían su cuello-. ¡Les dijimos que la Master Esmerald aún no podía ser utilizada! Pero vinieron y empezaron a matarnos, uno por uno. No nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados, no. Aunque no fuera parte de nuestra cultura, tuvimos que atacarlos. En cuanto a tu familia apuesto a que ése maldito de Eggman los mató para que tú te afiliaras a él –y la soltó-. Espero que entiendas mejor las cosas y lleguemos a un acuerdo –y se alejó a la luz de la luna

---------------------------------

Stefi: Bueno, fin del cap. ¿Qué opinás, Sonic?

Sonic: Admito que te luciste. Un capítulo muy interesante

Stefi: Bueno, gracias! Ahora, ¿me sacás ésta cosa de mi boca y me desatás? ¡Te prometo, por mi abuelito, que soltaré a Rouge y Knuckles, por favor!

(Sonic la mira, no muy convencido, pero acepta)

Stefi: Antes contesto los rr y vos me ayudás a sacarlos de dónde está, ¿oíste?

Sonic: Sí. ¡Apurate!

PoLy: Sí, soy de Argentina. ¡Gracias!. Si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar a publicar tu fanfic, como tú quieras. ¡Suerte!

Tarem: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te gustó el cap. Espero que éste también!! Veré cómo hacer un taco uno de éstos días!! ¡Nos vemos!

AmyStarfire: No hay, problema. Siempre responderé reviews. Me encanta la idea del yougrt!! ¡Hasta otra!

Sash the hedgehog: ¡Gracias! La verdad en las peleas me acuerdo de una de mis mejores amigas que siempre inventa nombres insultantes. Espero que este cap. te haya gustado. ¡Hasta luego!

Stefi: ¡A rescatar a Rouge y Knuckles!

Sonic: ¡Hasta otra chicos!


	5. Capítulo 5

Stefi: ¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Cómo están?

Amy: ¡Santo, dios! Te recuerdo que hay mucho saludos

Stefi: XO Te lo advierto, Amy. Voy hasta la marca La Serenísima y les digo a los empleados que seas el próximo ingrediente rosa para los yogurts de soja. ¿Escuchaste?

Amy: ¡¡¡NADIE ME QUIERE!!! ¡¡Le voy a decir a Sonic!!

Stefi: ¿No podés ser más madura?

Amy: Dame tiempo.

Stefi: ¿Puedo empezar el cap. de hoy?

Amy: ¡Adelante maestra!

Stefi: Ah u.u'

--------------------------------

Capítulo 5

Puzi quedó tirada sobre el césped de la noche bajo la luz de la luna.

¿Knuckles tenía razón? ¿O sólo quería de mostrar que un equidna es superior a los canes? ¡Pero sonaba tan convincente! Ella sabía que Eggman hacía planes malvados, pero sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía tan sólo 7 años y ahora tiene 16. Hace nueve años, exactamente. ¿Debía creerle al joven equidna?

-Puzi.... –dijo una voz

Puzi sé asustó y miró para todos lados, pero no vio a nadie

-Aquí arriba –y Puzi levantó la cabeza

La joven perra se quedó como cuando alguien mira algo sobrenatural. Orejas caídas, ojos verdes claros, piel celeste y el vestido que más le gustaba usar a su...

-¡¡MAMÀ!! –dijo Puzi llorando y abrazó a su madre, cuando se olvidó que ella sólo era un espíritu, pero no le importaba-. ¡Qué alegría volver a verte, madre!

-A mí también, hija –dijo con una sonrisa-. Ahora, siéntate. Debo hablarte de algo muy importante

Puzi se sentó en el césped y su madre permaneció flotando enfrente de ella

-¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo? –preguntó Puzi muy intrigada

-Primero, quiero decirte, que nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti, Puzi. ¿Cómo atacas a ese equidna sin razón alguna?

-¡¿Sin razón?! –Dijo Puzi mirando a su madre desconcertada-. ¡Ellos los asesinaron!

-¿Sabes si en verdad fueron ellos los que nos mataron? ¿Tienes pruebas de ello, hija?

Puzi no había pensado en ello. Cuando descubrió que su familia estaba muerta, lo primero que le vino a la mente fueron los equidnas.

-No... no pensé... –pero su madre la interrumpió

-Ése fue tu primer error, hija. Entiendo que eras una niña de 7 años llena de ilusiones y fantasías. Nosotros te habíamos dicho todo lo que le ocurrió a nuestra tribu, pero pensé que cambiarías y madurarías y buscarías una respuesta más lógica. (Sonic: bueno, debo admitir el rías te fascino, no es así? Stefi: Andate al demonio Sonic: Fingiré no oír nada)

Puzi se sentía como una idiota.

-Hija, dime que ahora crees que ése joven equidna no nos mató –le dijo su mamá

-Madre... estoy muy confundida –confesó Puzi

-Puzi, querida, dime, ¿estás segura que los equidnas nos tenían tanto, pero tanto odio como para extinguir nuestra especie?

Puzi lo pensó bien. Siempre los perros vivieron en armonía con los equidnas, ¿para qué la destrucción total?. No era lógico. Su madre tenía razón

-Mamá, perdóname. Fui una estúpida –y la abrazó, pero ella estaba... ¿corporizada?

-Sólo unos minutos, hija. El verdadero asesino fue la persona con la que trabajas –le dijo su madre con un destello de tristeza

-¡¿Eggman?! –se sorprendió Puzi. Su madre asintió-. Entonces... ¡¡¡KNUCKLES!!! ¡Espera! –y se perdió de vista tratando de encontrar a Knux.

-Me alegro que te haya servido de algo, hija mía –la madre de Puzi se elevó hacia el cielo oscuro y estrellado de la noche

Puzi iba corriendo, como podía, tratando de encontrar al equidna

-¡Knuckles! ¡¡Knuckles!! ¿Dónde estás? –preguntaba

Estaba ya cansada de tanto correr, así que decidió tomar un descanso, hasta que vio una casa iluminada

-Preguntaré si está Knuckles por ahí –y caminó hasta la casa, con la esperanza de que él estuviera allí.

Se acercó a una puerta de roble marrón y tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Esperó unos segundos, pero nadie le atendía. Volvió a tocar y una conejita clara le atendió la puerta

-Buenas noches. ¿Desea algo? –le dijo a Puzi

-Buenas noches. ¿Aquí está un tal Knuckles? –preguntó con cortesía

-Espére un momento –se dio vuelta y gritó-. ¡¡Knuckles!! ¡Te buscan en la puerta! –se alejó de la puerta y Puzi distinguió una piel rojiza

-¿Sí? ¡Ah, eres tú! –Dijo Knuckles-. Adelante, pasa

Se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara en la sala

-Toma asiento –le indicó Knuckles a Puzi. Ella se sentó-. ¿Y bien?

-Bueno, primero, por toda la tribu canina, te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas. De verdad me comporté como una tonta –dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Sabía que lo entenderías –dijo Knuckles, también, con una sonrisa

Estuvieron un momento en silencio y Knux dijo:

-¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros?

Puzi lo miró sorprendida

-Es decir... ¿a vivir? –dijo atónita

-Si tú quieres...

-¡¡Me encantaría!! –Dijo la joven cachorra y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Knuckles. Èl correspondió al abrazo (Sonic: Se ha formado una pareja!! Knuckles: ¡¡Callate, cerebro de espina!! Sonic: ¡¡¿¿Cómo me llamaste??!! Knuckles: ¡Cómo a mí se me dé la real gana! Sonic: ¡Ya verás, cuchillo!)

-Bueno –dijo Knux-. Primero tengo que presentarte a todos, ¿te parece?

-¡Claro! –dijo Puzi sonriendo

-Sígueme

Caminaron por un largo pasillo y Puzi vio a algunas personas alrededor de un fuego de una chimenea

-Amigos –dijo Knuckles. Todos se dieron vuelta-. Quiero presentarles a una amiga, Puzi. Se quedará con nosotros –todos aplaudieron y se pusieron de pie.

-Mucho gusto, Puzi. Soy Amy –se estrecharon la mano alegremente

-Un placer –contestó Puzi con mucha felicidad

Y así ella fue conociendo a todos. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella se sentó en el círculo de amigos con un vaso de chocolate caliente y con el fuego de la chimenea

-Chicos –dijo Sonic-, Knuckles y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar, ¡buenas noches a todos! –Knuckles se puso de pie y siguió a Sonic

Se dirigieron a ése galpón viejo del cuarto de los chicos

-Bien –dijo Sonic-. Es hora de que despierte bien en el cerebro de...

-¡Amy! –Saltó Knuckles (Knux: Je, je Sonic: Grr... ¬¬X)

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡No!! ¡En el de Rouge! (Sonic: la venganza es dulce, no Knux? Knux: Té aborrezco XO)

-¡¡Té lo prohibo! –le contestó Knuckles, sonrojado

-¿Qué, tienes miendo, Knux? –Le dijo Sonic sarcástico (Knux: Odio que me tratan como paparulo!!! )

-¡¡¡NADIE ME DICE COBARDE!!! Entremos en el maldito cerebro de Rouge. Te despertamos y ya, ¿OK?

-Bueno, yo ya hice planes –dijo Sonic maliciosamente

-¡¿Qué rayos hiciste, Sonic?! –gritó Knuckles

-No te alteres, amigo. Buscamos en dónde estoy yo, husmeamos un poco y volvemos aquí, ¿qué te parece la idea?

-La odio –contestó Knuckles-. Si tanto quieres hurgar dentro del cerebro de esa chupa sangre, me rehuso a entrar

-¡Knuckles es cobarde! ¡Knuckles tiene miedo! –Se burló Sonic (Sonic: ¡Qué bonito soy! ¡Qué bonito soy! ¡Cómo me quiero más, más! Knux: ¡¡¡Yo te enseñaré a no faltarle el respeto a tus mayores! Sonic: ¿Por cuánto, por un año? Knux: ¡Te odio, roqueford podrido!

-¡¡CÁLLATE!! –le gritó Knuckles y se acercó a la máquina-. R-o-u-g-e –tecleó y le dijo a Sonic-. ¡Vamos! ¿No eras tú el que deseaba entrar? –Sonic, con una sonrisa en los labios, se paró al lado de Knuckles.

Una especie de radar le "succionó" el alma de ellos, dejando sus cuerpos inertes, y entraron en el cerebro de Rouge

-Guau –exclamaron los dos

El cerebro de Rouge estaba rodeado de joyas, gemas, piedras preciosas, etc. Y una infinidad de puertas

-Un momento –dijo Sonic-, ¿Tails nos dijo cómo salir de los cerebros?

-Me lo dijo a mí –respondió Knuckles (Tails: ¿Por qué él? Knux: ¿Acaso nadie me quiere? Stefi: ¡¡Porque no dejan de quejarse!!)

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Tenemos que desear, con toda nuestra alma, regresar a nuestro mundo –contestó Knuckles

Caminaron por unos minutos, pero sólo había puertas y más puertas contra las paredes

-Si Rouge me recordara, obviamente las paredes no estarían aquí –razonó Sonic

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Dijo Knuckles, temiendo una respuesta (Knux: Eres mala, ¿eh? Stefi: No siempre tiene por qué estar contentos. Tengo que hacerlos sufrir de vez en cuando Knux: ¡¿Qué me pusiste?! Stefi: Secreto de escritora Knux: Por favor, que la respuesta no sea...)

-Quiero decir que, seguramente, tenemos que ir a lo más profundo del cerebro de Rouge –respondió Sonic (Sonic: ¿Por qué yo el malo?

Knux: ¡¡¡ERES UN...!!)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó Knuckles totalmente tomate

-¡Ey! ¡¡No grites así, ají!!

-¡¡Yo no iré a los pensamientos, sentimientos, deseos o lo que sea de Rouge!! –se quejó Knuckles

-Lo harás. ¿O acaso eres gallina? –Se burló Sonic y empezó a imitar a una gallina (Stefi: me encanta hacerte pillo, Sonic Sonic: Ya me di cuenta ¬¬X...)

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!! –le gritó Knux

-Entonces, ¡demuestra cuán hombre eres y sígueme! –le dijo Sonic y atravesaron un largo pasillo con puertas

Llegaron hasta una especie de escalera

-¿Crees que esto conduce a los más profundo de Rouge? –Preguntó Knuckles, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho (Sonic y Knux: ¡¿No éramos almas?! Stefi: Bueno, para ponerlo interesante)

-Seguramente –respondió Sonic

Bajaron por la laaaaaaarga escalera. Parecía que nunca acababa. A medida que descendían, todo se volvía más oscuro, pero se podía ver

Sonic tocó suelo y Knuckles después. Giraron la cabeza tratando de encontrar algo que los ayudara, hasta que vieron 2 puertas en una pared y 2 puertas enfrente. Y una última, un poco más profunda que las demás.

-Bien, empecemos a rebisar –dijo Sonic

Knuckles abrió una de las puertas y vio a Rouge, rodeada de infinidad de joyas, diamantes, etc. en un reposera, tomando sol, en bikini y con un limonada

-¡Santo dios! –y cerró la puerta

Sonic abrió otra puerta y vio a Rouge con la Master Esmerald

-Em... no –y cerró la puerta y abrió otra en donde Rouge estaba rodeada de cosméticos y vestidos-. Menos

Knuckles abrió, o mejor dicho, trató de abrir una puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada

-La dejaré para después. Vayamos a ver la última –dijo sintiendo que su corazón latía a la velocidad de la luz-. Veamos –dijo y abrió la puerta-. ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!! –la cerró

-¿Qué ocurre, Knux? –Dijo Sonic, preocupada (Sonic: ¿Yo? ¿Preocupada por el cabeza de martillo?)

-N-n-na-nada –dijo Knux más colorado que un camarón

Sonic lo miró maliciosamente y dijo:

-Bueno, si no quieres decirme, vamos a ver esa puerta que no se abre –dijo y Knuckles caminó delante de Sonic

-Me alegro que... –empezó Knuckles

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAAAAAAAAA, JAAAAAAAA, JAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! –se mataba de risa Sonic

Knuckles vio, entonces, que miraba detrás de esa puerta que él cerró cuando apenas la vio

-¡¡¡¡CIERRA ESA PUERTA, JEAN!!!!

De lo que se reía Sonic era que estaban Knuckles y Rouge... (Knux y Rouge: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué diablos pusiste, pedazo de papanata???!!!!! Stefi: Nada "adulto", se los aseguro). Sonic cerró puerta y ayudó a Knuckles a abrir la puerta

-¡¿Qué demonios hay detrás de la puerta?! –dijo Sonic

----------------------------------------

Stefi: Díganme, ¿qué les pareció el cap.?

Knuckles: Creo que ya lo sabes, no?

Rouge: Knux, debo decir que ésta es una de las poca veces que coincidimos

Knuckles: Por una vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Rouge

Stefi: ¡¡¡¡Bájenme de aquí!!!!! ¡Tails, tráeme la computadora que debo contestar los rr!

(Tails, volando, le trae la computadora)

Respuesta a sus rr:

AmyStarfire: Bueno, en realidad, tienes razón. Ese desgraciado de Eggman lo hizo (Si, es un infeliz) Espero que éste cap. Te haya gustado, ¡hasta pronto!

Tarem: Hola!! Espero que este cap. También te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos!

PoLy: Hola!! Ya te he agregado a mis contactos (Stefi-weasley: El sexto libro de HP sale el 16 de Julio!!) Esto te va a aparecer. ¡Te veo pronto!

Sash the hedgehog: Bueno, no sé si el cap. De hoy te ha gustado, espero que sí. ¡Hasta pronto!

(Todos se van a festejar el cumple de Shadow y me dejan pata arriba acá)

Stefi: Ya me voy a vengar, ¡lo juro!


	6. Capítulo 6

Tails: Nuestra amada... 

Sonic compañía¬¬X

Tails: Lo que sea. Stefi se encargó de la venganza. A todos nos puso en cámaras con cosas horrendas, como por ejemplo, una cabeza mezclada con sangre. Lo único bueno es que Stefi está descolgada y el cumpleaños de Shadow fue un éxito

Stefi: Gracias por la información, Tails

Knuckles: Una preguntita¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Es necesario que estemos aún en el cerebro de... la sanguijuela!

Rouge¡¡¿¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, SALSA DE TOMATE!

Amy: Oh, Rouge, no sabía que eras poeta

Knuckles¡Te llamo como a mí se me plazca!

Stefi: Mientras éstos cabezas de huevo frito siguen discutiendo, nosotros empezaremos con el cap. 6

-

Capítulo 6

¡¿Qué demonios hay detrás de la puerta! –dijo Sonic

-Ya intenté de todo, hasta con mi cabeza –dijo Knuckles

-Y me sorprende que hables y te muevas al mismo tiempo –dijo Sonic

¡Ya basta de pabadas¡Abramos la condenada puerta y larguémonos de aquí! –se quejó Knux

¡¡¿¿Qué crees que hago!

Sonic empujó, tironeó y jaló el picaporte de la puerta, pero era como abrir un cofre sin su llave

-Bueno, es hora de usar la artillería pesada –dijo Sonic que se hizo bolita y empujó la puerta

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo el equidna (Knux¡Qué se arregle él solo! Sonic: Esta historia cada día está peor Stefi¡¿Quién te preguntó!)

Knuckles y Sonic se hicieron bolita y empujaron la puerta, con muy buenos resultados

Lo que sea que había en esa puerta se esparció como una plaga hacia todo el cerebro de Rouge. Si sus vistas no fallaban, habrían jurado ver una cosa azul que se movía de aquí y allá (Sonic: Por si no te diste cuenta, tenemos ojos mucho más grandes que los tuyos Stefi: Sí¿Y? Sonic: ...)

-Según mi opinión, creo que ése de ahí eras tú –dijo Knuckles

-Estoy contigo, amigo –dijo Sonic (Sonic: sí, cómo no ¬¬')

-Bueno, regresemos a casa –Knuckles que deseó, con toda su alma, volver a su mundo, mientras, Sonic, hizo una "pequeña" travesura (Sonic: Y dale que el malo soy yo Stefi¡¡Sí¿Te gusta? Sonic¡¿Cómo me metí en éste lío!)

Se acercó a la puerta del fondo y la dejó un poquitín abierta (Sonic: Un preguntita, Stefi¿estás segura de que esto no ocasionará nada? Stefi: Ya lo verás... Knuckles y Sonic: Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Rouge: Yo no tengo nada que ver Stefi: Yo no estaría tan segura, ji, ji Rouge: Oh, oh)

-Esto no causará ningún daño –dijo Sonic y volvió a su cuerpo

¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Sonic? –le preguntó Knuckles

-Em... digamos que quedé fascinado viéndome -'

Knuckles lo miró y pensó:

Éste trama algo. No creo ése cuento chino

¿Ocurre algo, Knux?

¿Qué? Ah, no, no pasa nada, Sonic. Vámonos a dormir¿ok?

Los dos se fueron, ya muy cansados, a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar después de su aventura.

A la mañana siguiente, Shadow fue uno de los primeros en levantarse.

-Bueno, creo que tomaré algo de café con tostadas –dijo muy tranquilo (Shadow¡¿Café¡Yo nunca tomo café¿Qué té pasa? Stefi: Tranquilizate, Shadow. Al menos comés tostadas Shadow¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver una cosa con la otra! Stefi: No tengo la menor idea Shadow¬¬' A veces, sorprendes)

¡Buenos días! –saludó alegremente, Puzi

-Buenos días –dijo Shadow mientras calentaba el café

¿Hay jugo, por casualidad? –preguntó Puzi

-Al lado de la gelatina de durazno –respondió, indiferente, Shadow

Puzi agarró la jarra de jugo y algo de mermelada

-Disculpa¿de qué es la mermelada?

-De higos –respondió Shadow agarrando un vaso y sirviéndose su café

-Oh¡delicioso! Me encanta la mermelada. ¿A ti también?

-Sí. Ponla sobre la mesa, por favor. A muchos les gusta la mermelada –respondió Shadow sacando las tostadas

¡¡Buenas! –saludó Tails entrando a la cocina

-Muy buenos días, Tails –saludó Puzi poniendo pan en la tostadora

-Buenos días –dijo Shadow sentándose en la mesa

¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar tu desayuno, Tails? –preguntó alegremente, Puzi

-Me encantaría –respondió Tails, sonriendo

Shadow, mientras tomaba su desayuno, recordó algo

**Flash back (recuerdo pasado):**

-Oh, hola Shadow –saludó una muchacha de larga cabellera rubia

-Buenos días, María –respondió Shadow

¿Qué quieres desayunar el día de hoy? –le preguntó María

-No lo sé... lo que tú quieras

María lo miró dulcemente

-Hay un poco de jugo en la heladera, sírvete –dijo

Shadow fue hacia al helada y vio que la jarra de jugo estaba en la parte del fondo, detrás del puré de patatas del día anterior

¿Quieres ayuda para sacar la jarra del refrigerador? –preguntó María mientras cocinaba hot-cakes

-No, gracias –dijo Shadow.

Extendió una mano y trató de sacar la jarra, el problema era que ese puré estaba en le medio. Intentó correrlo, pero estaba la pequeña olla con arroz.

En un acto desesperado, Shadow tiró las dos cosas al mismo tiempo

CRASH

-OH, yo... lo siento –se disculpó Shadow

-Creo que sí necesitabas una mano –dijo alegremente María mientras limpiaba el desorden

-No... ¿no estás enfadada? –preguntó Shadow, sorprendido

¿Enfadada¿Por qué¿Por un puré y granos de arroz? Hay cosas mucho peores. ¡Esto es para reírse!

Mientras reían, Shadow y María limpiaban el desastre

Fin del flash back 

¿Shadow?

¿Eh? Ah¿qué ocurre, Amy? –preguntó Shadow

¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí –respondió Shadow que terminaba su café y sus tostadas

¿Alguien sabe dónde está Knuckles? –Preguntó Amy-. No es normal que se levante tarde (Knux¡Yo nunca me levanto tarde! Rouge¡Tú siempre te levantas tarde, Knux! Sonic: Es verdad. Hasta te oigo decir: "No, mamá. No quiero ir a la escuela hoy", y te sigues babeando. Knux: Otra vez me tratan de paparulo)

-Buenos días a todos –saludó Sonic

¡¡Buenos días, Sonic! –Dijo Amy con su saludo matinal: abrazo de oso (Amy¡¡Ey¡Yo no soy tan bruta! Stefi: Pero le demuestras tu cariño¿no? Amy: Es verdad)

¡Muy buenos días! –saludó Cream

¡Chou, chou! –Cheese también saludaba

Todos, a excepción de Shadow, estaban en la mesa tomando un delicioso desayuno

-Hola –dijo Knuckles entrando a la cocina

¡Buenos días, Knux! –dijo Sonic

-Buenos días –respondió el resto

Knuckles también tomó algo de jugo y galletas. Rouge entró mucho más tarde, cuando ya nadie estaba en la cocina

-No comeré más aceitunas durante la noche –se dijo (Rouge¡¿QUÉ¡¡¡¿¿¿Aceitunas¡¡Yo no como aceitunas! Stefi-suspiro-)

Durante la mañana, cada quién hizo cosas diferentes, como por ejemplo, Shadow estuvo descansado por ahí, Tails le enseñaba a Cream cómo nadar, Sonic estuvo practicando pelea con un árbol, y Amy y Puzi cocinaron cosas muy deliciosas. Knuckles estuvo cuidando la Master Esmerald

-Bueno, no hay nadie. Me limitaré a vigilar, no sea cosa que venga esa murciélago y me quita la esmeralda –dijo para sí

A eso de las 10:00 a.m., Knuckles escuchó un sonido raro

¿Qué rayos...?

-Hola, chico –dijo Rouge tocando tierra

¡¿Tú otra vez¡Vete de aquí! –La espantó Knuckles-. ¡Nunca tendrás la esmeralda, maldita sanguijuela!

¡Eres un...! –Trató de serenarse (Knux: misión imposible XXI Rouge: Vas a hacer que te dé un lección Knux¡Mira como tiemblo! Rouge-le da un coscorrón en la cabeza-)-. Cálmate, Rouge –dijo para sí-. Escucha, hoy tengo ganas de ganarme dos cosas al mismo tiempo

-Ah, no. No te llevaras las chaos esmeralds –dijo Knux

¿Qué? Ah, no. No las quiero –se acercó un poco más Knuckles-. Quiero otra cosa

Knuckles que se había sonrojado por completo, gritó:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC! –y se fue corriendo

¿Eh? Nunca entendí a los hombres –dijo Rouge y se dio vuelta-. Pero si entendí mi subconsciente –dijo y sacó una cuerda. Ató la Master Esmerald y se la llevó (Knuckles: Stefi, vos decidís. Manos, pies o todo junto Stefi: Em... ¿no hay muchas opciones, no? Knuckles: No Rouge: Yo decidiré por vos. ¡Todo junto!)

(Rouge y Knuckles están atacando, pero no saben que yo hago kung-fu y les dejo dos chichones a cada uno)

Knuckles llegó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre Sonic

¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE EN EL CEREBRO DE ROUGE¡¡¡DILO!

-Emm... ¿dejé una puerta abierta? –Dijo Sonic con cara de bobo (Sonic: claro, yo siempre el estúpido, no? Stefi: Sí!)

¡¡¡¡¡ERES ERIZO REVUELTO! –y lo tiró contra un árbol

-Mira, Knux¡las bolitas y estrellas giran! –dijo Sonic

-Creo que me pasé -confesó Knuckles

¡Hola otra vez! –dijo Rouge detrás de Knuckles

-Rouge¿es mi imaginación o tú estás más simpática?

-Puede que tengas razón, rojito. Pero me siento muy bien –dijo y miró a Knuckles muy... ¿seductivamente? (Rouge¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ COSA¡¡ERES MUJER MUERTA!)

-Rouge, definitivamente tú no estás, lo que se dice, normal

¿En serio? –dijo Rouge con un extraño sonido en su voz

-Em... ¿sabes? Creo que me voy a ir a cuidar la Master Esmerald –y se fue corriendo

Cuando llegó al templo de la Master Esmerald, no se dio cuenta que ésta faltaba

-Ese... maldito... erizo... me las pagará –dijo jadeando

Knuckles se tiró en el piso del templo y miró para arriba, casi le da un infarto

¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTA LA MASTER ESMERALD!

-Hola de nuevo –Rouge apareció, otra vez, inesperadamente (Knux: tú siempre en el peor momento, no? Rouge: Y tú siempre tan bobo, no? Stefi: Si dejaran de pelear, podría terminar el cap. de hoy)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿TU! –y se abalanzó sobre ella-. ¡¡¡¡Dime dónde está la Master Esmerald, o haré que lo digas!

A Rouge le pareció el momento justo

Knuckles se "desenchufó" de la realidad. Un cosquilleo se extendió par todo su cuerpo paralizándolo por completo...

-

Stefi¡¡¡¡Un momento! Antes de que me maten ustedes dos¡déjenme contestar los rr!

Respuesta sus rr:

Sash the hedgehog: Espero que te haya gustado lo que había detrás de la puerta, aunque no lo describí bien. ¡Nos vemos!

PoLy: Y es así. Es puerta es lo que tú me estás diciendo, ja ja! Pobre Knux¿no? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap. ¡Hasta pronto!

Tarem: Si, las siglas HP quieren decir Harry Potter, es que me gusta mucho, también! Bueno, espero verte muy pronto y que este cap. sea también de tu agrado¡chao!

AmyStarfire: Que bueno que te gustá el cap. 5! Espero que este también. Una preguntita¿A ti te gusta los teen titans? Es solo unA pregunta que me surgió. ¡Adiós!

Stefi: Ahora sí pueden...

(Rouge y Knuckles "matan" a Stefi)

Tails: Yo creo que se pasaron

Rouge¿Te parece¡Se lo merece!

Knuckles: La verdad. Además de ser una pésima escritora, es una cretina

Amy¡No seas tan malo! El hecho de que quiere divertirse un poco no significa que la maltrates

Sonic: Bueno, será mejor que la llevemos aun hospital ¿Quién está conmigo?

Tails, Cream, Amy y Shadow¡¡YO!

(Se llevan a Stefi a un hospital)


	7. Capítulo 7

Stefi: Les aclaro que estoy escribiendo desde el hospital. Por suerte no están Rouge ni Knuckles

Sonic: Ok, estoy listo para reírme, ¡puedes escribir lo que vos quieras de esos dos!

Tails: ¡Sí! No les diremos nada, ¡te lo prometo!

Stefi: Oh, Tails, ¡eres tan simpático! (Tails se sonroja)

Cream: Será divertido, ¿no cheese?

Cheese: ¡¡Chou, chou!

Amy: Vamos, ¡podés empezar!

Stefi: Antes, quiero contarles lo que soñé. ¡Lo mejor del mundo! Estaba en una tienda de videojuegos y estaba repleto de juegos de Sonic Co. ¡¡¡¡Y HABIA UN MUÑEQUITO DE TAILS RE LINDO!

Sonic Co. : ... ¬¬'

Stefi: Em... ¿empiezo?

(Entran Rouge y Knuckles)

Rouge: ¡Llueve!

Knuckles: Dios, es peor que tener a una histérica todo el camino para comprar un maldito paraguas

Stefi: ¡¡Ahora!

(Sonic, Amy, Cream y Tails le ponen chalecos de resistencia, como los que usan los locos)

Rouge: ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué diantres es esto! ¿Nos toman por locos?

Stefi: Para que no causen desastres mientras escribo

-

Capítulo 7

Knuckles se "desenchufó" de la realidad. Un cosquilleo se extendió par todo su cuerpo paralizándolo por completo...

En otra parte...

Sonic había estrado en el cerebro de Rouge para cerrar la puerta que él había abierto (Stefi: No me pregunten cómo hizo Sonic para que vuelva ser normal después de la semejante paliza que le dio Knuckles Sonic: Yo sé la respuesta, Soy el mejor! Stefi: .-.')

Sonic salió del cerebro de Rouge, aunque le costó un poco. Rouge estaba demasiado nerviosa, como si algo que de verdad quisiera se estuviera haciendo realidad.

Knux se alejó de ella

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa? –Dijo el equidna con un dedo en la boca y totalmente sonrojado. No negaría que de verdad le gustó... (Sonic: Qué bueno que Knuckles y Rouge no están leyendo esto Amy: Espero que Sonic algún día me bese –con estrellitas en los ojos- Sonic: ¬¬ Sigue soñando)

-Yo... no sé... –se fue volando sin saber por qué lo hizo

-Cielos, ¿por qué no me controlé? –murmuró Knuckles mientras veía a Rouge que se perdía en el cielo azul

Rouge fue alejándose hasta llegar a la casa de South Island, se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a pensar en voz alta (Sonic: ¿Sabés que la estás tratando de loca? Stefi: Sí, Rouge es una persona loca ya, no? Sonic: No tenés remedio u.u)

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¡Algo me impulsó! Ni siquiera puedo entender qué pasa cuando pienso o estoy con Knuckles. ¡¿Qué diablos es éste sentimiento que me agobia día y noche! ¿Es acaso...? ¡No, es totalmente imposible! Pero... cuando piensa en él mi alma flota, vivo en otro planeta y mis mejillas pasan al rojo tomate, ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUEEEEEE! –Dijo y golpeó su propia cama con mucho ira-. ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué es esto que no puedo explicar! ¡Es algo hermoso y confuso al mismo tiempo! ¿De dónde nace? Siento que estoy pegada a él, como un imán. ¿Es esto... _amor_? ¿Pero qué amor es? Yo quiero a Knux, como amigo claro, pero mi mente dice que es algo más, ¿qué demonios es entonces? –Rouge quedó tumbada en la cama mirando el techo y se relajó pensando qué es eso que la atrae hacia Knux.

Quedó minutos mirando el techo, con los ojos cerrado, reflexionando. (Sonic: ¡Te felicito! Los romances y confusiones son lo mejor para vos Stefi: Es verdad, gracias. ).

De golpe, Rouge abrió los ojos a más no poder

-¡¡¡¡¡LO AMO! –gritó. Esa era la explicación más lógica. No podía creer que esas dos palabras las había tardado en decirlas o pensarlas, estaba en la punta de la lengua y no había dado la más mínima idea. (Cream: ¿Es eso cierto? Stefi: ¡Claro, Cream! Cream: No tenía ni idea Stefi: Aún eres pequeña, ya lo entenderás algún día)

TOC TOC –alguien golpeaba su puerta

-¡Oh no! –Dijo Rouge-. Como estuve gritando a grito pelado, ahora quieren saber lo que pasó.

TOC TOC –de vuelta. Si Rouge no abría, todos se preguntarían qué pasó, así que fue y abrió la puerta

Era Puzi con una sonrisa. Ese día traía puesto una remera blanca y un short rosa.

-¡Hola Rouge! –Saludó con una sonrisa-. Ya terminé de hornear galletas, no pude dejar de escuchar tus gritos. Soy la única que está en la casa –dijo para que no se preocupara.

-Genial –dijo Rouge con desánimo

-No te preocupes, yo a mí me pasaba lo mismo con un muchacho –dijo Puzi-. También gritaba desaforadamente en mi cuarto (Stefi: Aclaración, Puzi tiene 15 años)

Rouge abrió bien grandes sus ojos

-¿De... de verdad? –Dijo. Puzi asintió con la cabeza-. Perdón la curiosidad, pero, ¿quién era ese chico?

-¿Él? –Dijo Puzi con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos-. Era un erizo verde, de nombre Spike. Era caballeroso, amable, simpático y muy gracioso. Y tontito algunas veces. Sus ojos eran un verde azulado precioso

-¿Y que le ocurrió a él?

-Bueno –dijo Puzi con otro suspiro, él y yo éramos grandes amigos, él único que me comprendió luego de que mi civilización desapareciera por completo. Ahora viaja. Le encantan las aventuras, pero también era tranquilo y, a veces, romántico. Y, yo también, descubrí a gritos mis sentimientos por él. Lo extraño tanto... no me atreví a decirle lo que sentía por él y ahora espero que regrese.

Rouge le miró, obviamente no mentía.

-Ah... una historia muy bonita, pero... ¿qué tiene que ver? (Sonic: .-.' ¡¡Santo Dios! ¿No podés hacerla decente? Stefi: En realidad, me gusta más cuando es media estúpida Amy: Oh, entonces lo hacés rebien T.T')

-Qué nunca esperes a último momento para declararle a Knuckles –se estaba a punto de ir, cuando Rouge la llamó-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Rouge la agarró por el cuello de la remera y le dijo con mirada asesina (Stefi: Debí haber puesto con la mirada de siempre Tails: ¿Por qué? Stefi: Con sólo mirarla es suficiente. Tiene la cara como la de un chimpancé Tails: ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Sonic y Amy: ¡¡Y yo! Cream: XS)

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, ¡¡¡¡¡TÉ METARE! ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME OISTE!

-S-sí –dijo Puzi temerosa

-Y gracias –dijo Rouge soltándola y con una sonrisa

-Por... nada O.O'

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Knuckles fue hasta la cocina y acorraló a Rouge. El resto: como si nada (Sonic: Bueno, debo decir que tienes razón, Stefi. Cuando ellos se pelean, nadie los detiene así que, ¿para qué no interpondremos? Stefi: Ni que fuera adivina...)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA CHUPASANGRE! –dijo Knuckles agarrando a Rouge por el cuello

-¡¡¡Ey! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué demonios te pasa! –dijo Rouge, quitándoselo de encima

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DAME LA MASTER ESMERALD O TE LA QUITO POR LA FUERZA!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Oblígame!

Y ambos empezaron a pelear sin dejar de insultarse

-¡¡¡¡No huyas, nube con alas!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Me estás llamando cobarde!

-¡¡¡¡¡Que inteligente!

Una piña por allí, patadas por allá. (Sonic: en pocas palabras quiere decir que se está reventando)

Cuando Rouge esquivó la patada de Knuckles, le dio en la cabecita de Tails, que entraba junto con Cream. (Tails: ¡¿Por qué yo! Stefi: ...)

Tails se puso rojo de ira y, con una venita en la cabeza (representación gráfica: ¬¬+), le dio una piña al susodicho equidna. A continuación, Knux le empezó a pegar. Sin querer golpearon a Cream, que se sumió a la pelea, Rouge siguió peleando con Knux y todo el mundo se unió a la pelea. Y así toda la tarde... (Sonic: ¡Ey! Nosotros hacemos más que cosas que pelearnos entre nosotros Tails: Sí. Y yo no soy violento. Cream: Y yo tampoco Stefi: Y yo no sé por qué tengo que aguantarlos .-.')

Con el paso de los días, Rouge se acordó de quién era Sonic (Sonic: Dios! Esta historia está que apesta... Stefi: Sí, igual que vos Sonic: ¿¡Qué dijiste, momia! Stefi: No me puede pegar! No me puede! Lero, lero! Sonic: ¡"·/ Amy: ¡¡¡Sonic! –y le da un martillazo- Stefi: ¡Gracias , Amy! Amy: Voy a reeducarlo, permiso –y si va con Sonic arrastrándolo)

Una noche, Sonic le pidió a Cream si quería hacer una visita al cerebro de Tails

-Sí –respondió inocentemente

-¿Adónde van? –dijo una voz

Knuckles entró al galpón dónde estaban Sonic y Cream

-¡¡Em...! Le... le voy a enseñar a Cream una cosa...! –respondió Sonic (Sonic: y acá vamos de nuevo. Otra vez el mismo idiota que soy Stefi: Que raro que hables después de lo que te hizo Amy)

-¬¬ Sí, como no –dijo Knux-. Iré con Uds.

-¡¡Pero...!

Y antes de que Sonic dijese una palabra más, los tres estaban en el cerebro de Tails (Tails: ¿Y por qué yo? Stefi: Porque sos el mejor amigo de Sonic Tails: No tiene lógica ¬¬ )

Al entrar, era un cerebro lleno de cosas mecánicas, cosas como llaves, tornillos, destornilladores, clavos, etc. Pero era muy colorido, rojo y naranja eran los abundantes. (Sonic: Muy creativa Stefi: ¡¡¡Lo que sea para mi valioso Tails- Amy y Cream: ¬¬' Tails: ºº)

-Vengan, acompáñenme –dijo Knuckles

-¡Oye! –Dijo Sonic-. Tú no organizaste éste viaje, así que yo decido dónde iremos, ¿oíste?

-Escucha, erizo, los cerebros son iguales. Si tú estabas en lo más profundo de Rouge, entonces también lo estés allí –dijo Knuckles y señaló una escalera.

Sonic miró bien y divisó a Cream... ¡a punto de caerse de la escalera! Knuckles también se dio cuenta (Sonic: Bueno, esto es lo más chistoso del mundo, Knux preocupado por alguien Cream: ¿Por qué soy yo la que cae? Stefi: Para poner más interesante la historia, cremita Cream: ºº Stefi: ¿Qué? Cream: Es sólo que... Tails era el único que me llama así Tails: OO)

-¡¡¡CREAM! –dijeron Sonic y Knuckles

Sonic, corrió a velocidad supersónica y la agarró justo a tiempo.

-Fiu –dijo el erizo azul con Cream entre sus brazos (Tails: ¬¬X Sonic: ¿Qué?)-. Es estuvo cerca, ¿no? –y la puso suavemente en el suelo-. Ahora agárrate de Knuckles que vamos a bajar una larga escalera, ¿sí?

-¡Sí! –Dijo Cream contenta y le tomó de la mano a Knuckles (Sonic Qué bueno que Knux no está leyendo esto, se moriría Stefi: Por raro que parezca, concuerdo contigo, colega Sonic: TT')

-Bueno, vámonos –dijo Knuckles y empezaron a bajar por la larga escalera que conducía hacia los sentimientos, deseos y pensamientos profundos del joven zorro.

-

Stefi: Bueno, pueden desatarlos, muchachos

(Sonic y Tails desatan a Rouge y a Knuckles)

Rouge y Knuckles: ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ ESCRIBISTE!

Stefi: La historia

(Rouge y Knuckles se caen al estilo animé con una gota un la nuca)

Knuckles: Ya lo sé, paparula, pero de nosotros!

Stefi: ¡¡¡Sos un...! ¿¿Cómo me decís paparula?

Knuckles: Te digo como se me dé la real gana, ¿escuchaste?

Stefi: Mirá, agradecé que estoy vendada porque si no, te doy una bofetada que vas a parar de acá a China

Rouge: Lo que sea, ¿vas decirnos lo que nos escribiste o qué?

TOC TOC

Stefi: ¡Pase!

Doctor: Una radiografía...

Stefi: En un momento! Antes de contestar sus rr, quiero hacerles una pregunta a todos los que leen esta historia, ¿alguien me puede decir la edad que tiene Chris en el cap. 51 (o 52) de Sonic X?

Respuesta a sus rr:

Tarem: ¡Hola! Mira, vi tu rr en mi casilla de mail, pero no lo veo en y tengo memoria de hormiga .-.' Perdón! Bueno, ¡saluditos para ti!

AmyStarfire: Bueno, no sé qué decirte . Me gusto lo de la laptop, je je ). Yo nunca, NUNCA escribiría cosas de adultos (o que me parte el rayo). Bueno, besos para vos y gracias por tus rr!

Nova: ¡Gracias por tu rr! Bueno, nunca probé un taco u.u Y no sé si me gusta lo enchiloso! Voy a probar un día un taco! Bueno, ¡hasta pronto!

PoLy: ¡Hola amiga! Gracias por tu rr ). Bueno, creo que este cap. también te dejó con la intriga, ji, ji XD. Y sí, Sonic es un genio (cuando NO le conviene ¬¬) ¡Hasta otra!

Sash the Hedgehog: Bueno, tienes razón, esa puerta se abriría de una forma u otra ). Espero que este cap. te haya gustado ¡Nos vemos!

Stefi: ¡Adiós!

Knuckles y Rouge: Espera

(La puerta se cierra. Rouge y Knuckles miran diabólicamente al resto)

Sonic: ¡¿Qué!

(Rouge y Knuckles amarran al resto)

Sonic Co.: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ, DUETO ESTUPIDO!


	8. Capítulo 8

Stefi: Vengo de la radiografía y me tengo que encontrar a todos mis amigos enredados

Rouge: ¡¡¡LEI EL CAP. ANTERIOR! ¡¡¡¡¡DI TUS ULTIMAS ORACIONES!

Stefi: Lárgense de aquí. ¡¡Los dos!

Knuckles: ¡¿Estás loca o qué! ¡No nos iremos!

Rouge: ¡¡Haz pasado a la historia!

Knuckles: ¡¡Así que...!

(Stefi agarra a Knux y a Rouge y los tira por la vantana)

Stefi: ¡¡¡Mi pobre brazo! ¡¿Los amordazaron! Voy a ayudarlos como pueda

(Y con la manía de no sé qué los desata)

Sonic & co.: ¡¡GRACIAS! (Y la ayudan a ponerse sobre la cama)

Stefi: Cuando quieran . Tails, cierra la ventana

(Rouge y Knuckles estaban a punto de entrar y Tails le cerró la ventana y quedaron puré)

Tails: ¡Listo!

Stefi: ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, es hora de empezar a escribir el cap. 8. ¡¡Dedicado a todos los que leen mi fic! Y por los 30 rr!

Tails: En conmemoración a eso, por HOY, seré tu mascota

(Stefi grita a grito pelado)

Stefi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS! ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS! ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS! ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS! ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS! ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS! ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS! ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!

Tails: ¡¡¡BASTA! Pareces un disco rayado -.-'

Stefi: Perdón

Capítulo 8

Al bajar por la larga escalera que conducía a los sentimientos, pensamientos y deseos de Tails, encontraron una puerta sumamente rara (Tails: ¡¿Ahora la víctima soy yo! Stefi: Ajá Tails: ¡Pobre de mí UU)

Había una puerta que parecía a punto de estallar y atada con un candado. Era realmente extraña.

¿Qué creen que sea? –preguntó la pequeña Cream

No lo sé –respondió Knuckles

Hey, Knux, ¿qué te parece si "abrimos" la puerta al estilo Team Sonic? –Dijo Sonic (Stefi: eso de Team Sonic lo inventé yo )

A Knuckles le costó unos segundos captar la indirecta de Sonic (Sonic: Él tiene razón, Stefi, ¡lo tomás de papanata! Stefi: Bueno, es uno, ¿no? Amy: Estoy de acuerdo contigo)

Claro –respondió Knuckles con los puños levantados

Cream, aléjate –dijo Sonic y la pequeña coneja se alejó del equidna y del erizo.

Mientras Knuckles golpeaba la puerta con sus nudillos, Sonic se hizo bolita y empujaba la puerta, sin resultados

¿Por qué diablos no se abre? –dijo Sonic de mal humor

A lo mejor habrá que abrir la llave –opinó Cream.

Knuckles y Sonic no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba con candado. Ambos se rascaron la cabeza y le salió una gota en la nuca (Sonic: Entiendo que algunas veces soy torpe, ¡pero es demasiado! Stefi: Bueno, pero admite que es chistoso Sonic: Vos no tenés remedio ¬¬')

¡Claro! La llave... ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? –dijo Sonic

Será por qué no te miras en el espejo –dijo Knuckles en tono burlón

¡No empecemos a discutir! Separémonos –dijo Sonic (Sonic: Me recuerda a un cap. de Sonic X en dónde Knuckles también buscaba una llave)

Knux buscaba entre los peldaños de las escaleras, Sonic por el suelo y Cream volando (Cream: ¡Adoro volar! Tails: ¡Yo también! Cheese: ¡Chou, chou! Sonic: ¬¬')

Estuvieron buscando por 20 min. sin encontrar nada de nada. Cream bajó a tomar oxígeno, estaba cansada de volar. Se apoyó sobre la puerta "hinchada" y... ¿no adivinan qué sucedió? ¡La puerta se abrió y miles de recuerdos de Tails y Sonic aparecieron! (Tails: Nunca lo hubiera creído! Cream: Yo tampoco Stefi: ¡Soy una genia-)

Bien, asunto arreglado –dijo Sonic-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Cream?

¿Cómo hice qué, Sonic? –preguntó la joven coneja desconcertada

Abrir la puerta

Cream quedó pensativo unos minutos, mirando el techo (Tails: ¿En mi mente hay techo? Stefi: Em... quise decir, mirando para arriba, Tails Tails: Oh. No tenía idea Cream: ¿Yo lo hice? Stefi: Sí, salvaste a Tails -)

No lo sé –respondió Cream. Sonic y Knux cayeron al piso con las patas para arriba

¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes! –le gritó Knuckles

Yo... Yo... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAA! –empezó a llorar Cream

¡Mira lo que acabas de hacer, tonto! –Lo reprochó Sonic y se fue hacia Cream-. Ya, ya tranquila. Todo va a estar bien. No importa si no sabes cómo abriste la puerta, lo que importa es que tú la abriste –dijo mientras le pasaba la mano sobre su cabecita (Amy: ¿Desde cuándo Sonic tiene instinto maternal? Sonic: Esto es lo más vergonzoso que escribiste, Stefi. Stefi: Bueno, tarde o temprano debías ser amable, ¿no? Sonic: ¡¡¿¿Qué diablos quisiste decir! Stefi: Nada Sonic: ¬¬+)

¿En serio? –dijo Cream ilusionada

Sí, en serio –dijo Sonic y se puso de pie-. Salgamos de aquí –y Knux desapareció en un segundo-. Vaya, O.o' si que estaba apurado –se dirigió a Cream y le dijo-. Escucha, Cream, tienes que desear volver a tu mundo, ¿crees que podrás?

Lo intentaré –dijo ella.

Cream cerró los ojos con fuerza y desapareció

Bien, ¿podemos hurgar un poquito? –Se dijo Sonic con sonrisa maléfica y fue a la puerta del fondo (Sonic: Otra vez el mismo pillo, ¿no? ¬.¬ Stefi: Síp -)

Lo raro era que, justo en la puerta más profunda, había otra puerta al lado de ésa. Abrió una de las puertas y vio algo sorprendente

Tails volaba tan alto que parecía que llegaría hasta el espacio, seguramente era su sueño más querido: volar alto

Tails, estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. Eres el mejor –cerró puerta y desapareció (Tails: ¡Gracias amigo! Sonic: Cuando quieras, Tails )

¿Me quieres decir que demonios hacías allí dentro? –preguntó Knuckles mal humorado

Sólo miraba el sueño de Tails: volar alto –le dijo Sonic y se fue a dormir (Stefi: Cream ya se había ido a su cama)

Cuando eran las 5 de la tarde, del día siguiente, Sonic le preguntó a Tails quién le había enseñado a usar sus colas como su mayor herramienta

¡¡¡¡¡¡JA JA JA JA! –Rió Tails-. ¿Te lavaron el cerebro o qué? ¡¡Fuiste tú! –y siguió con su labor en el taller

Me quedo tranquilo –dijo Sonic en un suspiro-. ¡¡Espera Tails!

Amy estaba preparando postres con un delicioso té; Cream estaba jugando con Cheese por el bosque y Knuckles estaba en Angel Island.

Es bueno descansar después de una noche agitada –se recostó debajo de la Master Esmerald y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

Antes de dormirse ideó el plan perfecto para que "esa maldita murciélago" no se robe la Master Esmerald (Sonic: Vaya, sí que es raro, Knux pensando ideas geniales Tails: Creo que el único genio soy yo Cream: ¿Y Eggman? Tails: ¿Ese panzón con cerebro de mosquito? ¡Si fuera genio no se hubiera tardado 10 años en derrotar a Sonic, que nunca lo hará. Sonic: Más le vale)

Rouge decidió ir a hacer una vuelta por Angel Island, pero cuando llegó la única pregunta que se le formuló fue:

¿Dónde el cabeza de martillo? –Entonces se percató de qué sólo estaba la Master Esmerald en el centro del templo-. Le falto algo de brillo, pero bueno, me la llevaré dé todos modos –se la puso en la espalda y no pesaba _nada_. -¡¿Qué demonios...!

La Master Esmerald se deshizo. Era de cartón. Rouge quedó XoX (Amy: Sí que tiene buenos planes, de vez en cuando. Tails; Nunca lo hubiera creído ¬¬' Cream: ¡Fantástico! Stefi: Mucho elogio, ¡¡gracias! Sonic: Espero que no se le suba a la cabeza .-.)

¡¡Te atrapé, condenada! –dijo Knux saliendo de unos matorrales y atacando a Rouge

Desgraciadamente, Rouge no pudo esquivar el ataque, así que salió despedida hacia un árbol. (Sonic: Eso duele. Lo sé por experiencia)

¡¡¿¿Cómo se te ocurre poner un cartón en vez de la verdadera Master Esmerald! –gritó Rouge

¡Lo hice para defenderme de ladronas como tú! –le contestó Knuckles alzando la voz

No vine para robármela –dijo Rouge poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose su pantalón (Amy: Siempre igual UU' . Nunca cambiará. ¿Cómo hará para conquistar el corazón de Knux con ése carácter? Stefi: Hay mucho más de lo que vos creés, Amy. Y hoy lo vas ver. ¡¡Hoy será el mejor día! Amy: ¿De qué hablás? Stefi: Ya lo verás -)

No te creo –dijo Knuckles

Haz lo que quieras, pero yo digo la verdad –lo contradeció Rouge-. Hablando de verdad, hay algo que quiero decirte (Amy: Ya capté la indirecta O.O)

Puzi estaba recolectando flores. De pronto vio al Tornado por el cielo.

Sí le gusta volar –dijo ella con una sonrisa

Y a mí me gusta mucho trepar –dijo una voz desde unos arbustos

Puzi quedó con los ojos bien abiertos

¿Me extrañaste, Puzi? –dijo un erizo verde con ojos celeste

¡¡¡¡SPIKE! –dijo ella con un abrazo

Bien, ¿estás listo, Tails? –preguntó Sonic

Sí –respondió Tails seguro de sí mismo (Stefi: ése es mi chico! Tails: No será para tanto )

Tails le comentó su sueño más grande a Sonic y estaba practicando. Tails estaba en una de las alas del Tornado y volaría lo más alto que sus colas podían. Sonic, mientras tanto, pilotearía el Tornado para cualquier emergencia (Sonic: ¿Desde cuando yo piloteo el Tornado? Oo Stefi: Desde que yo inventé esa oración, así que calláte y lee)

Tails empezó a volar hacia el cielo azul, se sentía raro, pero había volado infinidad de veces. Estaba seguro que esa vez lograría poder llegar y sobrepasar alguna nube. Lo confiaba. Lo sentía dentro de él. Su sueño más grande estaba a un paso de ser una realidad, como él lo había soñado una y mil veces desde su primer intento de vuelo, y siempre al lado de Sonic, que lo alentaba siempre. (Tails: De nueva, gracias, Sonic. Sonic: De nuevo, de nada, Tails Stefi: De nuevo, ¡¡cierren el pico!)

No sabía cuanto tiempo había volado, pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería era volar y volar. ¡Para siempre! Sentir la brisa que rodeaba su cuerpo, ver el infinito cielo azul y nubes blancas como la nieve. Volaba como nunca lo había hecho, pero de pronto necesitó la falta de oxígeno y poco a poco sus colas perdían velocidad.

¡¡¡TAILS! –Gritó Sonic viendo que su mejor amigo caía hacia la tierra. Giró el Tornado y...-. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! –no había podido rescatarlo

Tails caía más y más hacia la tierra. Los minutos pasaban y cayó en algo suave.

¡¡¡Cream! –Dijo el joven zorro poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la pobre coneja que quedó aplastada bajo su peso (Tails: Yo no soy tan pesado UoU Cream: Pero par mí sí )-. ¡¡¿¿Estás...! –Pero se desmayó (Tails: ¿Qué iba a preguntarle? Stefi: Si ella estaba bien)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TAILS! –dijo Cream asustada

¿Qué diablos tienes que decirme? –preguntó Knuckles de brazos cruzados

Rouge, roja, agachó la cabeza y balbuceó:

Yo... em... quería que supieras que... te... ¡¡¡No me sale! –dijo Rouge

¿No te sale qué? –dijo Knuckles, aún, cruzado de brazos

Es difícil decírtelo, Knux

Escúpelo y ya. ¡No tengo todo el día! –dijo Knuckles

Yo... yo... ¡TE AMO!

Amy: ¡¡¡OH! Esperaba algún día escuchar eso de las palabras de Rouge -

Sonic: Oo' Nunca lo hubiera imaginado

Cream: ¡Qué romántico!

Tails: ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ ME CAIGO!

Stefi: Algún día, te prometo escribir que llegarás hasta el cielo infinito

Sonic: No vas a...

Stefi: Volare... oh oh. Cantare uoooh. Nel blù di pinto di blù...

Tails: Felice di stare la sù

Sonic: ¡¡¡DEJEN DE CANTAR VOLARE DE LUCIANO PAVAROTTI!

Tails: Me animé un poco

Stefi: Y como yo sé italiano...

Cream: ¡Genial!

(Rouge y Knux intentan abrir la ventana, cosa imposible)

Stefi: Mientras estos cabezas de papanatas intentan abrir la ventana, yo contestaré los rr:

Respuesta a sus rr:

Haruka the BlackCat: ¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo! (Sonic mentira Stefi XO callate roquefort). Espero que te haya gustado lo de Tails y opino lo mismo de Tails . Y también, espero que te haya gustado lo de Rouge, ¡¡se declaró! Ahora hay que esperara el próximo ¡¡Nos vemos!

Lauraomega: Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado mi fic! Espero que este cap. también, ¡nos vemos!

Sash the hedgehog: Me alegro de verte Espero que te haya gustado lo que encontró Sonic dentro del cerebro de Tails -. ¡Hasta la vista!

Amy: La verdad, creo que escribiré cuando sea mayor -

Sonic: ¿Sobre qué, Amy?

Amy: Sobre un erizo azul que corre y corre. ¡¡¡¡Y ES UN PRINCIPE!

Sonic: Creo que leyó muchos cuentos de hadas ¬¬'

Stefi: Bueno, espérenme en el siguiente cap., amigos. ¡¡Seguro que algo ocurrirá con Knuckles!

Tails, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Amy y Stefi: ¡¡¡Hasta el siguiente cap.! ¡¡¡¡CHOU, CHOU!


	9. Capítulo 9

Stefi: ¡¡Hola a todo el mundo! Me dieron de alta y estoy en casa 

Sonic: ¿Qué ocurrió con Rouge y Knux?

Stefi: Digamos que... dudo que entren porque Tails ha hecho alarmas contra equidnas y murciélagos, Ja, ja

Amy: ¡¡Rouge fue tan linda en el cap. anterior con Knuckles!

Stefi: Amy... ¿cerraste las ventanas?

Amy: OO ¿Tenía que hacerlo?

Stefi: Oh, no

Rouge: ¡¡¡¡Dime que no escribiste la que creo!

Knuckles: ¡¡¡Nunca sería el novio de ésta drácula!

Stefi: ¡¡¡Tails, ahora!

Rouge: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESPERA! (Tails detiene el arma láser) Knux, ¿hacemos un dueto?

Knuckles (pensativo): Oo Em... bueno

(Rouge ataca con patadas y Knuckles empieza a golpear con sus puños)

Stefi: ¡¡Amy! ¡¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

(Amy abre una puerta y Knux y Rouge quedan encerrados)

Knuckles: ¡¡¡Sáquenme de aquí, idiotas!

Rouge: Se arrepentirán...

Stefi: Fiu U.U Bueno, a continuar el cap.

Capítulo 9

Escúpelo y ya. ¡No tengo todo el día! –dijo Knuckles

Yo... yo... ¡TE AMO!

Knuckles quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos (Sonic: Knux normalmente es así Cream: No deberías ser tan malo con él Sonic: Algún día lo entenderás...)

¿Qué tu qué? –dijo Knuckles, totalmente atónito

Knux, yo no puedo más... ¡tú eres la razón de mi existir! –Dijo Rouge y se abrazó a Knuckles-. ¡¡Siempre que te quiero provocar pelea lo hice para que te fijaras en mí! ¡Tú eres lo mejor que hay en el mundo! ¡¡Mucho más que las joyas y diamantes!

Knuckles no daba crédito a sus oídos. Por fin su sueño se hacía realidad, pero... ¿no le estaría tomando el pelo?

Si esto es una broma de mal gusto, te mato

¡¡No estoy mintiendo, tonto! ¡¡TE QUIERO DE VERDAD! –y lo abrazó más fuerte. Knuckles podía sentir las lágrimas de Rouge que bañaban sus hombros (Amy: Pobrecita... Stefi: Todo estará bien... )

Rouge... yo... –empezó Knuckles, pero la abrazó muy fuerte también-. Lo siento... (Tails: No sabía que tenía buenos modales 00 Cream: Yo tampoco Shadow: Esto es ridículo, tan cursi Amy: ¿No puedes entender que ellos se aman? Shadow: El amor es para idiotas Amy: ¡¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de tornillos defectuosos! –y le da un golpe que quedo KO)

¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Rouge

Knuckles se apartó, suavemente, de Rouge, la tomó por los hombros y le dijo:

Creí que estabas bromeando, pero alguien una vez me dijo: "sigue a tu corazón", y es justamente lo que haré ahora...

¿Qué es lo que dice tu corazón, Knux? –preguntó la chica murciélago

Qué yo... –Knuckles se sonrojaba a medida que hablaba-... yo –agachó la cabeza apenado (Sonic: No sería la primera vez, je, je Stefi: eres malo, ¿eh?)-. Yo... te... qui-quiero mucho –Rouge lo miró raro-. ¡Bah, ya que! ¡¡Yo también te amo!

Ahora Rouge lo miraba raro

¿Es... es en serio? –dijo ella

Nunca hable más es serio –la agarró por la cintura y le plantó un suave y tierno beso (Amy o ¡¡Qué lindo! Me gustaría que escribieras algo así ¡¡YO Y SONIC! Sonic: Sigue soñando ¬¬' Stefi: Veré que hago Sonic: ¡¿No hablás en serio, no! Stefi: Puede ser... tal vez... quizá Cream: Sabes muchas palabras )

¿Te sientes mejor, Tails? –preguntó Cream mirando a su amigo que estaba recostado en la cama

Sí, gracias

¡¡¡¡¡¡Tails! –Gritó Sonic abriendo la puerta-. ¡¿Estás bien!

Sí, casi sobrepaso algunas nubes, pero no pude –se lamentó (Tails: ¡¡Lo lograré! ¡¡Volaré muy, muy alto! Sonic: Y lo vas conseguir Tails: )

¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Cream

Intentaba volar muy alto. Pero al último minuto perdí fuerzas y caí. Estaba tan cerca de pasar las nubes... –giró su cabeza para el otro lado y una lágrima rebelde mojó una de sus mejillas

Tails... ¿estás llorando? –Preguntó Cream (Tails: Cream, a veces eres una persona encantadora Cream: No será para tanto )

¿Qué?... ¡No! Yo no estoy llorando

Creo que molesto –dijo Sonic y salió de la habitación (Sonic: Por qué molesto? Stefi: porque eres un visitante no deseo Amy: Para siempre serás mi príncipe azul Sonic: ¡¿Por qué yo!)

¿Qué le ocurrió a Tails? –preguntó Amy

Se cayó –respondió el erizo azul

Oh, pobre... Le haré un té –y con esto se fue a la cocina

¡Me da tanto gusto verte! –dijo Puzi dejando de abrazar a Spike

-A mí también –respondió el erizo verde

¡Ven acompáñame! Quiero presentarte a unos amigos –agarró la mano de Spike y juntos fueron a donde estaban Sonic y los demás

¿Es aquí? –Preguntó Spike viendo la gran casa (Sonic: ¿Y ahí vivimos todos? Stefi: Sí, ¿por? Sonic: Ni que fuera la mansión de Sally... Amy: Sonic, quiero hablar contigo –y se lo llevó a rastras- Sonic: ¡¡S.O.S! ¡¡Me están secuestrando! Amy: ¡¡Malo! –y le da un mazazo- Sonic: Miren, los pajaritos Stefi: 00')

Déjame ver si hay alguien ahí –dijo Puzi y fue a inspeccionar la cocina-. ¡Amy!

Hola, Puzi –saludó la erizo rosa-. Estaba preparando un té para Tails. El pobre se cayó (Tails: Creo que me están cuidando demasiado, sé cuidarme solo Sonic: Cuando te conocí, eras capaz de chocarte contra un árbol Tails: ¡¡¡SONIC! XO no sabes cuanto te odio...)

Oh, entiendo. Traje a un amigo –dijo Puzi con una sonrisa

¡Genial! Hazlo pasar

¡¡Spike! –llamó Puzi y el erizo verde se dirigió a la cocina

Al entrar, Spike lo primero que hizo fue tomarle la mano a Amy y le dijo:

Soy Spike the hedgehog, un placer, señorita (Amy: Lástima que es un personaje que vos inventaste. Me habría gustado que fuese Sonic :( Sonic: Miren los pajaritos... Amy: Creo que le di un golpe bastante fuerte Shadow: Y que lo digas)

Olvidé decirte –le susurró Puzi a Amy-, es muy enamoradizo

Un placer, soy Amy the hedgehog –dijo sonrojada

Hay muchas personas que aún tienes que conocer- dijo Puzi y se llevó a Spike lejos allí.

Cerca Shadow estaba caminando por la casa para despejar su mente, hasta que...

¡Hola, Shadow! –saludó Puzi

Hola –dijo éste (Tails: Qué simpático... Shadow: Callate zorrito del demonio Tails: Yo... yo... ¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Shadow: TxT Dios, que infantil Stefi: ¡¡¡CIERRA TU GROTEZACA BOCA, DESTORNILLADOR INSERVIBLE! Shadow: Uno más psicópata que el otro Cream: ¡¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shadow: Otra infantil Stefi: XOOO Esto ya es el colmo, ¡haz pasado a la historia! –Stefi lo revolea y queda echo trizas-. Sos un desgraciado Amy y Sonic: OO)

Quiero presentarte a un amigo, Spike Shadow, Shadow, Spike –ambos se estrecharon la mano, con cara seria

Un placer, Shadow –dijo Spike

Lo mismo digo –dijo Shadow (Shadow: Como que... tampoco soy tan solitario Sonic: Claro... 50 años encerrado en una cápsula no es solitario Shadow: ¡¿Quién te habló! Sonic: z...z...z Shadow: Idiota...)

Sahdow se dio media vuelta y se marchó

Shadow no es hablar mucho, ¿no? –preguntó Spike

No. El prefiere hacer todo solo –dijo Puzi

En otro lugar...

Esa maldita cachorra... –refunfuñó Eggman-. Ya me las pagarás

Oprimió un botón de los tantos que tenía (Tails: No sé como una persona como Eggman puede desperdiciar ese coeficiente Stefi: Te entiendo, Tails. Sonic: Sí, tiene un coeficiente tan grande que un día va terminar con un mosquito ahí dentro Tails: Correcto)

Eggman iba observar como andaba su plan de quitar a Sonic en las mentes de sus amigos. Enfocó una imagen en la cual Sonic entraba al cuarto de Tails y charlaban sobre el pasado. Robotnik estaba tomando un café, por lo que, cuando vio y escuchó la conversación de ellos dos, escupió todo el café en la pantalla (Amy: Cerdo, ¿no sabe lo que cuesta limpiar esa mancha? Tails: Creéme, Amy, a mí ocurrió muchas veces Amy: Tails, soy yo la que después tiene que limpiar todo Tails: Ups... No lo sabía ')

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE! –gritó-. ¡¡¡Es ilógico! Debieron usar algo –entonces miró detenidamente a Tails y una lamparita se le encendió en la cabeza (Sonic: Sí, en el mundo de los imbéciles deserebrados Tails: Una persona como él no merece ni siquiera vivir Cream: ¡Bien dicho!)-. Ese maldito zorro de seguro inventó algo. ¡¡Ya lo veremos! ¡¡¡BOKUUUUN! –(Stefi: Para los que no vieron Sonic X, Bokun es una especie de murciélago pequeño, con un jet en su espalda y transporta mensajes Sonic: Recuerdo cuando trabajé con el por 1ª vez, ¡¡me incendió el muy...! Stefi ¡¡¡Sonic! Odio a la gente que dice palabrotas –y los encierra con Rouge y Knuckles)

¿Qué sucede, Dr.? –preguntó Bokun

Quiero que averigües cómo hizo Tails para recordar a Sonic, ¿entendido? –Dijo Egggman-. ¡¡¡Si fallas, te juro que meto en aceite hirviendo!

Sí, Dr. –dijo el pequeñín asustado y emprendió vuelo

Sonic, averiguaré tu plan, no te preocupes ¡¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Bueno, Tails, tengo que resolver unos asuntos –dijo Sonic-. Volveré por la mañana

Sí, ¡nos vemos!

Descansa, ¿eh? –y el erizo cerró la puerta.-. ¡¡Ah, me olvidaba! –Y la volvió a abrir (Sonic: Abro cierro, abro cierro ¡Es estúpido! Amy: Para mí nunca serás estúpido, Sonic. Sonic: Aquí vamos otra vez –y es perseguido por Amy por toda la casa-. Tails: A pesar de que son adolescentes, se comportan como niños Stefi: Tenés toda la razón)-. ¿Puedo usar el Tornado?

Siempre y cuando me lo cuides –dijo Tails

Seguro! –dijo el erizo y se dirigió hacia el taller de Tails en busca del Tornado-. Haremos un paseo por Angel Island para recoger a Knux y veremos el cerebro de Shadow –y con esto partió (Shadow: ¿Yo tampoco lo recuerdo a él? Stefi: No Shadow: Bueno, tengo cosas... un momento... ¡¡¿¿dijo que hurgarían dentro de mi querido cerebro! Stefi: Sí, ¿por? Shadow: xx)

Rouge... –empezó Knuckles

Dime

¿Quisieras ser mi novia? –Rouge lo miró

¿Bromeas? ¡¡¡Claro que quiero, tontuelo! –y se abrazaron. Luego volvieron a besarse (Stefi: Esto es hermoso Cream: Si, es muy bonito Tails: Creo que es muy cursi Stefi: Vos porque sos chiquito, Tails, pero cuando seas más grande verás lo que es estar enamorado Tails: Espero que ese día nunca llegué u.u')

Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo al llegar a Angel Island

¡¡Sonic! –exclamaron los dos al ver al erizo azul

¡No sabía que eran novios! –Dijo sorprendido-. En fin, Knuckles, ¿quieres inspeccionar el cerebro de Shadow?

¡Claro! Si a mi pastelito no importa... –dijo el equidna apoyando su mano sobre el mentón de su amada Rouge

En lo absoluto –dijo ella

En ese caso... –dijo Knux y subió al Tornado-. ¡¡Cuídate, amor!

¡¡Tú también! –dijo Rouge mientras veía al Tornado perderse de vista...

Stefi: Díganme, ¿no soy genial?

Amy: ¡¡Sacá a Sonic de ése cuarto y ya veremos quién es genial!

Stefi: OO Después

Amy: Ahora

Stefi: Después

Amy: Ahora

Tails: ¡¡Cállense!

Shadow: Parecen dos niñas malhumoradas

Stefi y Amy: ¡¡¿¿A QUIEN RAYOS LE DIJISTE NIÑA MALUMORADA!

Shadow: A las únicas que hay

Cream: ¿¿Y yo qué? (se va ofendida)

Tails: Shadow, ¡¡eres un imbécil! (sigue a Cream)

(Amy y Stefi se miran y asienten con la cabeza)

Shadow: ¡¿Qué van a hacer! (Amy lo agarra por lo brazo y Stefi por los pies)

Stefi: ¡¡Cheese! Abre la puerta

Cheese: ¡¡Chou, chou! (La abre)

Amy: A la una...

Stefi: A las dos..

Amy y Stefi: Y a las tres! (Tiramos a Shadow como si estuviera en una piscina. Amy cierra la puerta)

Stefi: Bien, contesto los rr y me sumo al grupo allí dentro

Respuesta a sus rr:

Haruka the Clackcat: Gracias, y gracias por tus elogios! ¡¡Enhorabuena Rouge! En cuanto a los de Cream y Tails estoy un 100 segura de lo que dices, y él está muy bien . ¡¡Hasta otra!

Tarem: ¡¡Hola! ¿En serio? No tenía ni idea que Sonic supiera pilotear el Tornado desde antes '. Bueno, ¡gracias por tus elogios! Espero que este cap. te haya gusta, ¡¡nos vemos!

Miles Tails Prower-91: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Por cierto, soy de Argentina y me FASCINA Tails, ¡¡ES UN AMOR! . Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, si quieres, y ¡¡nos vemos!

AmyStarfire: ¡¡Hola! Iba a poner a Cream, es más, la 2ª puerta de al lado del sueño de Tails es y será Cream (como que se rayó el disco). Estaba pensando hacer un fic en base a un cap. de Teens Titans, pero luego veo eso, . Bueno, ¡¡te veo luego!

Kentaru the hedgehog: ¡¡Buenas! Espero que estés bien Por cierto me llegó la historia y la leí: BU-E-NI-SI-MA! ¡Simplemente genial! Buen, a lo que voy, puedes matarme si quieres, no je, je . Espero que te haya gustado el cap. de hoy, ¡¡hasta otra!

Stefi: ¡¡Vamos Amy!

Amy: ¡¡SIIII! (Y las dos se meten en el cuarto junto con Sonic y los demás)


	10. Capítulo 10

Stefi: ¡¡Dios! ¡Qué fiesta! Ahora puedo descansar 

Knuckles: Luego de TU entierro

Rouge (ebria): Hip... Ven, Knux... Hip, la fiesta no termina

Knuckles: ¡¿Eh! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡¡¡AYUDA! ¡¡UNA SANGUIJUELA ME QUIERE SECUESTRAR!

Rouge: ¡¡Ya verás, hip, quién es la sanguijuela... (se lo lleva a rastras hasta la habitación y cierra la puerta con llave)

Stefi: UU' Cada día está peor... Me alegro no tener tareas del colegio

Amy: Es verdad, ahora empezaron las clases. ¿Divertido?

Stefi: Se podría decir

Amy: Proyecto Clara me dijo que te gusta el nuevo profesor de lengua (Proyecto es mi mejor amiga)

Stefi: X0X ¡¡¡¡MENTIRAAAAAAAAAA! A mí me gusta... ¡¿por qué querés que lo diga!

Amy: Era una bromita

Stefi: ¬¬+ Desgraciada...

Amy: XP Maldita

Stefi: Es de mala educación sacar la lengua...

Amy: ¡¡¡No importa!

Stefi: Hagamos un trato

Amy: Te escucho

Stefi: Yo te ayudo a conquistar a Sonic y vos me enseñás a hacer helados y todo tipo de postres

Amy: ¡¡Trato hecho!

Stefi: Ok, empecemos con el cap. de hoy

Capítulo 10

Sonic y Knuckles iban volando en el Tornado tranquilamente. Para romper el incómodo silencio, Sonic dijo:

Bien, Knux, dime: ¿Cómo conquistaste el corazón de Rouge?

Oh, yo... –empezó Knuckles todo rojo-. Digamos que... del odio al amor hay un paso

¡Oh! –Exclamó Sonic-. Me gustaría que me gustara alguien... (Amy: ¡¡¿¿Yo qué estoy! ¿¿¿Pintada o qué? Stefi: Callate o se arruina el trato Amy: ¬x¬)

Em... déjame pensar... –dijo Knuckles mirando el techo-. Una eriza rosa que te sigue por todas partes y exclama: ¡¡¡SONIC!. Lleva un martillo y te ahorca (Amy: mentira... Stefi: Fingiré no haber oído nada Amy: Demonios...)

¡¡Ya cierra el pico, cabeza de nudillo! –Gritó Sonic, todo rojo-. O te callas o te tiro por la ventana

Ja, ja –rió Knuckles

Al llegar a la casa donde estaban todos, vieron que había un gran revuelo. Como nadie se percató de la llegada de Sonic y Knuckles, el erizo azul fue corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el grupo

¿De qué me perdí? –dijo

¡Sonic! –Exclamó Amy (Amy: Yo no soy así, ¿eso es ser fan de algo? Stefi: Vos seguime criticando y te mando a China Amy: OO, bueno...)

Sonic! –Dijo Puzi-. Quiero presentarte a un amigo, Spike, él es Sonic

¡¿Sonic! –Exclamó Spike-. ¡He oído cosas estupendas sobre ti! Soy Spike the hedgehog –le tendió la mano (Tails: ¿Vos té pensás que todo el mundo quiere parecerse a Sonic? Sonic: Para algo soy el protagonista, ¿no? Tails: ¡¡Sos demasiado orgulloso! Sonic: ¿Y qué? Tails: Sonic... voy a decir algo a todos los que leen ésta historia Sonic: Ja, ja, ¿qué? Tails: ¡¡Usaste pañales hasta los tres años! Sonic: 00 ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MENTIRAAAAAAA! –Sonic empieza a corretear a Tails)

Es un placer conocerte, Spike –dijo Sonic estrechándole la mano. Se dio vuelta y gritó:-. ¡¡¡¡¡¡KNUCKLES! ¡¡¡Ven aquí! –Mientras el equidna se acercaba, le preguntó a Amy:-. ¿Cómo está Tails? (Tails: se preocupan por mí - Sonic: ¡¡Cállate y corre!)

¡Oh! Él está muy bien –respondió Amy con una sonrisa-. Está bajo los cuidados de Cream

Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo Sonic entre un suspiro

¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo Knuckles, con su típico mal humor (Cream: Knuckles siempre es así. Creo que debería reírse de vez en cuando. Mamá dice que reír es bueno para la salud, no te salen tantos granos. Amy: ¡¡A partir de hoy me reiré todos los días! Cream y Stefi: ¬¬')

Knuckles, él es Spike –dijo Puzi presentando a Spike

Mucho gusto –dijo el equidna estrechándole la mano (Amy: ¿Desde cuando Knuckles es amigable? Stefi: Desde que lo escribí Sonic: ¡Hey! Eso me dijiste a mí Stefi: Sí, ¿y? Sonic: Oo No, nada)

Igualmete –dijo el erizo verde estrechándole la mano a Knuckles-. ¿Tú eres un equidna?

¡¡Espera, Spike! –Dijo Puzi viendo que su amigo se preparaba para atacar-. El no es como los otros

¿Segura?

Te lo juro –dijo la joven cachorra con unos muy lindo ojitos (Stefi: Si alguien vio la película de Shrek 2, ¿recuerda al gato con botas cuando ponía esos ojos? Algo parecido a lo que hace Puzi ahora Amy: Sí tuviera esa expresión, la usaría todo el tiempo Stefi: En tu caso, no harías ternura, darías lástima Amy: XO)

Spike se desmayó

Luego de la cena, Tails ya estaba mucho mejor, Sonic y Knuckles fueron hacia la máquina de los sueños que había construido Tails hacía tiempo (Stefi: Ya ni sé cuánto tiempo pasa en esta historia Shadow: es por eso que siempre te va mal en la puebras escolares Stefi: ¡¡¡CIERRA EL PICO! Shadow: Tonta sos, soy un erizo, no un ave Stefi: Si seguís comportándote así, vas a terminar peor que Juana de Arco Shadow: ¿Qué, me vas a quemar? Stefi: -con fósforos en la mano-. Es posible Shadow: 00 En ese caso, me callo Stefi: Muy bien)

¿Adónde vamos, Sonic? –Preguntó Knuckles-. Es que ya se me olvidó ' (Tails: Yo sabía que Knux tenía mala memoria, pero creo que es demasiado Stefi: Me encanta hacerlo sufrir Tails: ¬¬ Sí, ya veo)

Al cerebro de Shadow –respondió Sonic (Shadow: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEE! ¿Por qué yo? Stefi: Porque no se me ocurrió nadie más Shadow: Eso no tiene lógica... Stefi: ¿Alguien de por aquí es lógico? Shadow:... Stefi: Debí saberlo)

OK –dijo Knuckles

Sonic abrió el galpón donde estaba la máquina y escribió en el teclado: Shadow. En unos segundos estaban en el cerebro de Shadow.

Todo era obscuro. No se veía, siquiera, una gota de luz

Qué fascinante... –dijo Sonic sarcásticamente

Caminaron unos minutos, a oscuras, hasta que todo, de golpe, pareció una disco. Luces de colores fuertes y brillantes iluminaban el cerebro de Shadow, si es que era el cerebro de Shadow. (Shadow: Esta vez, te pasaste. ¡¿Alguna vez, en tu miserable vida, me viste bailar! Stefi: Pongámoslo así, es hora de que la gente conozca a otro Shadow. Shadow: ¡¿Por qué me despertaron en la cápsula! Stefi: Yo que vos, le preguntaría al Dr. Eggman Shadow: dejémoslo así UsU')

Sonic –dijo Knuckles-, ¡¡¿¿Estás seguro que escribiste Shadow! Esto, más bien, parece el cerebro de Amy

Knux, yo estoy seguro de que escribí Shadow (Stefi: Kentaru, gracias, muchas gracias por la idea - Te debo una)

Ambos corrieron por el largo pasillo y no se dieron cuenta de que los dos cayeron por una escalera rara.

La escalera deba muchas curvas, como si fuera una montaña rusa, solo que, Knuckles se había tropezado, cayó encima de Sonic, ambos empezaron a rodar y ahí se convirtió en una montaña rusa (Tails: Eso sí es diversión Stefi: Yo nunca estuve en una montaña rusa )

Cuando aterrizaron, el piso, las paredes y el techo era una cantidad de colores que te mareaban.

Esto parece los años '70 –dijo Sonic

Mira que puertas tan raras –dijo el equidna señalando algunas (Amy: ¿Es que a éste no le enseñaron modales? Stefi: Amy, un bruto como él no puede aprender modales. ¡¡Sin ofender a todas/os fanáticos de Knuckles!)

Solamente había tres puertas: La que estaba más cerca tenía flores y una forma rara; la segunda, ya en el fondo, era una con colores de la gama del rojo y la última puerta, también en el fondo, era de color amarillo (Shadow: Qué creativa... Stefi: Gracias Shadow: Lo decía sarcásticamente ¬¬ Stefi: Sos un... por comportarse así, voy a hacerte una venganza Shadow: ¿Ah, si? Mira como tiemblo Stefi: Esperá y vas a ver...)

Yo creo que debe ser la de flores en donde estés tú –opinó Knuckles

Puede que tengas razón, Knux –dijo Sonic y los dos intentaron abrir la puerta...

Esto es más duro que los fideos que prepara Amy –se quejó Knux

Tienes razón –dijo Sonic (Amy: XO ¡¡EY! Yo no cocino tan feo... Stefi: ¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo explicas el envenenamiento mío el otro día, DESPUES, de comer TUS fideos? Amy: 00 Emmm... ¿No hay muchas opciones, no? Stefi: ¬o¬' Ay, dios...)

Habrá que pensar en otra cosa –dijo Knux

¿Cómo qué? Este no es el cerebro de Tails

De pronto aparecieron cosas raras. Un medallón de hippie, ponchos de colores, un banjo, flores caían y por todos lados estaba la seña amor y paz (Shadow: ¡¡¿¿QUÉ! ¡Yo nunca fui hippie! Stefi: Pero es divertido inventar, no? Shadow: Escuchá, pedazo de forma de vida estúpida, no podés ponerme como un hippie. Stefi: primero, ¡¡¡¿¿¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ESTUPIDA! Segundo, es MI historia y hago lo que se me dé la gana Shadow: ¡¡Soy mucho más grande que vos! –Amy le pega un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en la boca- Stefi: Gracias Amy: Por nada )

0.0' –esa era la expresión de los dos al ver todas esas cosas

Como que era Shadow era medio rarito hace tiempo, ¿no crees? –dijo Knuckles

Creo que sí –dijo Knuckles-. Un momento, ¿no será el cerebro de Eggman? –ambos se mataron de risa

Bueno –dijo Sonic secándose las lágrimas de los ojos-, vamos a abrir esa puerta o no me llamo Sonic the hedgehog

¬¬' Presumido... –murmuró Knuckles

¿Qué? XP

Nada

Sonic y Knuckles empujaron, golpearon y jalaron la puerta sin resultados, hasta que fue tanta la ira de los dos que, no se sabe como (Amy: ¿No se supone que vos sepas todo? Stefi ' Bueno, pero siempre ocurren cosas increíbles), ambos se convirtieron en Super Sonic y Sonic Knuckles. Transformados así, pudieron derribar la puerta

Allí vas, Sonic –dijo el equidna a su amigo

Sí... –repuso Sonic

Quedaron uno segundo callados hasta que regresaron al mundo normal

¿Qué demonios ocurrió? –dijo Knuckles frotándose la cabeza

Yo creo que eso es la respuesta –dijo Sonic y señaló detrás de él

Las 7 Chaos Esmeralds estaba tiradas en el suelo de la habitación...

Stefi: Bueno, ya no falta mucho para el final de la historia...

Amy: ¡¿En serio!

Tails, Cream, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge y Shadow: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿NOS DEJARAS EN PAZ!

Stefi: Oo' Yo nunca dije esa

Sonic: ¡¡¡¡SOS UNA...!

Tails: Yo quería ser libre...

Cream: ¡¡¡¡BUAAAAA!

Cheese: Chou, Chou

Amy: ¡¡Adiós mundo cruel!

Shadow: ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ!

Knuckles: ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Rouge: Ni por todas la joyas del mundo volvería a una historia tuya!

Stefi: ¡¡¡¡¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Todos cierran la boca y hacen una expresión como O.O)

Stefi: Uds. Van a cerrar esas bocas hasta que termine de contestar las rr

Respuesta a sus rr:

Kentaru the hedgehog: ¡¡Hola amigo! La historia que me enviaste por mail, ¿la recuerdas? Y gracias por la info de lo del Tornado, no tenia idea de so, je ja ) ¡¡Hasta la próxima!

Tarem: ¡¡Hola amiga! Espero que estés bien, ja ja Gracias por tus elgios, ¡¡hasta otra!

Stefi: Bien, ahora, van a estar en donde quiera ponerlos o pondré mala, DE VERDAD

Todos (asienten afirmativa y exageradamente): 00

Stefi: Bueno, ven Amy, te daré los consejos que te prometí

Amy: ¡¡¡YAHOOO!

Sonic: Ellas están cada vez peor

Tails: Lo que más estuvo original fue el cerebro de Shadow

Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tails: Puso a Shadow versión hippie

(Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge se matan de risa)

Shadow: ¡¡¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

Cream: Por parte de todos, ¡¡hasta el próximo cap.!


	11. Capítulo 11

Stefi: ¡¡HOLA A TODOS!

Sonic: ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz?

Stefi: ¡¡¡HAY NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE SONIC X! O (en Japón, claro)

Sonic: .-.' ¡¿Sólo eso! ¡No puede creer que te guste!

Stefi: Tengo que confesarte algo, si no fuera por Sonic X, yo nunca le hubiera prestado atención

Sonic: oo' Oh, no tenía ni idea de eso...

Stefi: Cuando empezaron a dar los capítulos, en septiembre del 2004 (Argentina), me llegaron recuerdos de cuando lo miraba de pequeña...

Sonic: No quiero parecer descortés, pero...

Stefi: Vos nunca sos cortés

Sonic: ¬¬+ Lo que te quería decir, es que a la mayoría de los fanáticos de los videojuegos no les gustó la serie

Stefi: Lo sé... pero no puedo conseguir los rooms para el game boy ,(

Sonic: Ya los conseguirás

Stefi: Gracias por alegrarme un poco )

Amy: Si llega el final de ésta historia, ¿qué tal si lo miramos?

Stefi: Me late que estás insinuando algo malo...

Amy: ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

Stefi: ¬¬ Bueno, entonces no les digo nada de mi próximo fic...

Tails: ¿Qué es?

Stefi: No te lo voy a decir, ¡pero será algo fantástico!

Todos: NOOOOOOOO

Stefi: No se preocupen, no aparecerán, como en ésta historia, Uds. Entre paréntesis.

Todos: -suspiro-

Capítulo 11

Ya lo tengo –dijo un vocecita chillona por la ventana. Emprendió vuelo y se marchó (Amy: ¿Quién es? Stefi: Si te lo dijera arruinaría toda la sorpresa)

¡¿Cómo rayos llegaron las 7 chaos esmeralds aquí! –exclamó Knuckles

Yo las traje –dijo una voz entre las sombras...

¡¿Rouge! –Dijeron los dos sorprendidos (Knuckles: Con solo ver tu fea carota cualquiera se asustaría Rouge: Eres un maldito desgraciado XO Knuckles: Ja. Tú... Stefi: ¡¡Basta! Knux y Rouge: 00 De acuerdo)

¿Cómo están? –dijo la chica murciélago

¡Amor! –Dijo Knuckles en una sonrisa (Knuckles: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE! Rouge: ¡¡¡TE MATO! Stefi: ¡¡¡ROUGE, NOOOO! La maldita drácula reinició la computadora ¬¬+ Ahora está amordazada en las cataratas del Iguazú)

Creí que podrían servir de algo –dijo Rouge

Y valla que sí –dijo Sonic-. Nos convertimos en Super Sonic y Knuckles (Sonic: Adoro esa transformación Amy: te hace ver más guapo Sonic: UU')

Rouge, eres genial –dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa (Knux: Sí, en un mundo paralelo)

Tú también amor –dijo Rouge y, volando, sé acercó a Knux y le estampó un beso (Knuckles: ¡¡¿¿Sos idiota o te hacés! Stefi: Cuida ese vocabulario, equidna Knux: ¡"·&/(... Stefi: ¡¡¡¡LIMPIATE ESA BOCA! –Agarro un detergente y se lo pongo en la boca. Le pongo agua y...-¡Listo! Knuckles: XXOOOOO)

¡Qué romántico! –exclamó Sonic, sarcástico

Knuckles y Rouge se separaron, sonrojados, y fueron a dormir

En otra parte...

Dr. –dijo una vocesita

ZZZZZZ...

Dr –volvió a insistir la vocesita

ZZZZZZZZZZZ...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DOCTOR!

¿Eh? –exclamó el Dr. Eggman incorporándose

Eggman traía puesto un pijama azul con patitos blancos y un gorro de dormir haciéndole juego (Sonic: Esto es lo mejor que haz escrito Tails: Me recuerda a mi pijama Sonic: ¿Vos usás un pijama azul con patos blancos? Oo' Tails: Lo decía por el gorro ¬¬ Sonic: Ah! )

¡¡¿¿Qué no sabes la hora, tonto! –le gritó Eggman a Bokkun

Lo siento... –dijo el chiquitín con ojos llorosos

Ya, no llores, tonto. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

He averiguado lo que me mandó, Dr. –dijo Bokkun

¡¿Y! –preguntó Eggman, emocionado

Verá... –y Bokkun le comentó sobre la máquina que creó Tails

Ya veo... Dime Bokkun, ¿sabes cuántos cerebros han visitado?

No, Dr., no tengo idea. Cuando fui creo Rouge, Knuckles y Shadow recuerdan a Sonic –respondió el pequeño Bokkun

Hmm... Tails también lo recuerda... –de pronto tuvo una idea (Tails: Me pregunto qué pensó Stefi: Ya lo verás Sonic: ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?)-. Bien, esto será muy interesante...

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron como cualquier otro día; Sonic fue directamente a Shadow y le preguntó:

Shadow, ¡¿quién más te ayudó a vencer a Biolizard!

Como veo, tu cerebro no madura –le dijo

¡Limítate a contestar! –Le gritó (Shadow: ¬.¬ A mí NADIE me dice lo que tengo que hacer Stefi: XO Pero es mi historia y harás lo que YO digo, ¡¿Oíste! Shadow: ¿O sino qué? Stefi: O sino té frío como papa frita Shadow: 00)

Tú, imbécil –y se fue

OO Qué carácter –fue lo único que pudo decir el erizo (Sonic: Hey, tenés que ser más amable con la gente Shadow: ¿Y qué si no quiero? Sonic: Ya, olvídalo ¬¬)

El día fue totalmente normal, Tails ya se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas (Tails: ¡¡Yahooo! Stefi: Qué bueno que sonreís ). También, en ese día, todos se enteraron de que Knux y Rouge eran novios (Stefi: Ja, ja, Knux tiene aún, jabón en la boca, ¡no podés hacerme nada! Knux: XXXOOOOOOOOOO)

Amy –dijo Sonic, de pronto

¿Sí? –preguntó la joven eriza rosa

¿Todavía no me recuerdas?

No lo siento –respondió con tristeza (Amy: Decime, Stefi. ¿puñetazo, patada o todo? Stefi: OO' Emm... ¿no hay muchas opciones, no?)

Sonic la miró tristemente, pero se alegró al recordar que ésa noche él y Knuckles visitarían su cerebro. (Sonic: ¿Con el jabón en la boca? Stefi: Sí, ¡¡y mucho más! ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA! Shadow: ¿Sabés? Imitarme no te sale para nada Stefi: ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que te parecés a una salchicha quemada? Shadow: Vete a la "··&/ Stefi: ¡¡¡¡POR ESO TE VOYA PONER 100 KILOS DE JABON! Shadow: ºº')

Cream estaba en el jardín recolectando flores para hacer una bonita corona para su gran amiga, Cheese. Usaría todo tipo de flores que encontrara (Cream: Ese es mi hobby )

¡Hola Cream! –saludó alegremente Tails

¡Hola Tails!

¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Tails, sentándose al lado de su amiga (Sonic: Y algo más... Tails: OO ¡¡Mentira! Sonic: Entonces, ¿por qué te volviste rojito, eh? ¬¬ Tails: 0.0 Sonic: ¡¡Lo sabía! Tails: No tenés remedio UU)

Sólo recolecto flores para hacer una corona a Cheese, ¿quieres ayudarme? –dijo Cream con una sonrisa

¡Claro! –Dijo Tails, sonriendo-. ¡Té mostraré las flores más hermosas que hay!

¿Dónde se encuentran? –quiso saber la joven coneja

¡Acompáñame! –Dijo Tails y empezó a volar; Cream lo siguió (Cream: Yo no soy buena para aguantar mucho tiempo volando OO Stefi: Mientras todo esté en mi imaginación... Sonic: El mundo se derrumba Stefi: ¬¬+ ¡¡A vos directamente te cocino con agua hirviendo! Sonic: ¿Bromeás, cierto? Stefi: ¿Te parece que mi cara bromea, eh? Sonic: ¡¡Adiós mundo cruel!)

En pocos minutos, el zorro y la coneja habían llegado a una especie de colina baja; Lo único que se podía ver era un árbol de cerezos en flor (Stefi: Aclaro, son flores pequeñas y de color rosa pastel Amy: ¡¿Cómo yo! Stefi: No, vos sos más oscura Amy: XXO)

Son... son... –empezó Cream, pero las flores eran hermosas que no había palabras para describirlas-... Definitivamente preciosas

Sabría que te gustarían –dijo Tails con una sonrisa típica (Sonic: Tails, no sabía de eso Tails: ºº Cream: UU)

Cream voló hasta lo más alto del árbol y recolectó muchas flores pensando en lo generoso que había sido y es Tails.

La noche había empezado a aparecer y Tails y Cream fueron acercándose a la casa en la que todos vivían felizmente (Sonic: ¿Feliz? ¿Cómo diablos puedo estar feliz teniendo a éstos pesados todos los días? –todos los presentes le dejan un chichón en la cabeza de Sonic-. ¡Ahí te voy San Pedro! –y se desmaya)

Cerca de las 23 hs, cierto echidna y erizo se dirigen hacia una especie de galpón; abren la puerta de éste y ambos exclaman

¡¡¿¿Dónde rayos está la máquina! –en ese mismo instante un grito desgarrador se apodera del silencio nocturno

¡¡¡AMYYY! –Grita Sonic y va a toda velocidad, seguido por Knuckles, a la habitación de la susodicha eriza rosada (Stefi: He prohibido a todos hablar, para que éste gran fic termine igual que cuando empezó)

No te hará falta correr, erizo –dijo una voz rompiendo una pared.

El Dr. Eggman estaba con su mini-nave, pero ésta vez una mano tenía agarrada a Amy y otra mano (de la mini-nave, obvio), tenía la máquina de los sueños.

¡Dr. Eggman! –Dice Sonic con furia-. ¡¡Baja a Amy en éste instante!

Lo haría, pero primero entrégame las 7 chaos esmeralds, sé que las tienes –dijo Eggman con una sonrisa

So... Sonic... –dijo Amy entrecortadamente

¿Y qué sino lo hago? –lo amenazó Sonic

Ocurrirá esto –y el Dr. Eggman chasqueó los dedos

La mano que sostenía a Amy la fue apretando mucho más, por lo que la pobre empezó a gemir de dolor, le estaba asfixiando y apretando demasiado para ella.

¡¡Suéltala! –dijeron Sonic y Knuckles

Dame las chaos esmeralds, o tu pequeña amiga morirá –y sin previo aviso, atacó a Knux dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo; lo mismo ocurrió con sus amigos que estaban tirados en el suelo y las 7 chaos esmeralds tiradas, también, por el suelo.

Stefi: Esto está llegando a su fin...

Amy: ¡¿Y por qué yo tengo que ser la víctima!

Stefi: Porque es primordial en el último cap, Amy UU'

Amy:

Stefi: Quiero decir que, como el sábado, 2 de abril, ha fallecido el Papa, quiero expresar mi más profundo dolor y espero que, esté en donde éste, sea feliz...

Sonic: Bueno, también yo estoy triste por la noticia

Tails: Y yo... (Todos empiezan a decir lo mismo)

Stefi: Bueno, para alegrar un poco el ambiente , aquí las respuestas a sus rr:

AmyStarfire: ¡Hola! Hace un tiempito que no te veía, ¡me alegro que estés bien! Y gracias por tus elogios. Emm... con respecto a lo de Shads, trato de no hacerlo sufrir, pero es irresistible OO'. Espero verte en el último cap. de Memoria, ¡hasta entonces!

Tarem: ¡Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? (Creo que por tu rr diría que bien, ). Bueno, ¡me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap., espero que éste también, je, je. ¡Nos vemos para el final de Memoria! Por cierto, ¡felicidades por aerolíneas Sonic! ¡¡Me fascino el cap. 2!

Kentaru the hedgehog: ¡Hola! Gracias a ti también por tus elogios ). Me gusto eso de memoria de Knuckles, . La historia de la que te hablaba era: Sonic Adventure of future 4 (o algo así.-.'). ¡A ti también te espero para el final de Memoria!

Stefi: Y con esto me despido, ¡los espero en el último cap. De "Memoria"! ¡¡No falten! -

Tails: No es una fiesta ¬¬'

Stefi: Es igual

Tails: UU Lo que sea...

Todos: ¡¡Los esperamos para disfrutar el desenlace de "Memoria"!


	12. Capítulo 12: Capítulo final

Stefi: ¡¡¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al último cap. de Memoria 

Sonic: UU Milagro

Stefi: --' Ya cierra tu patética boca

Sonic: ¬¬+

Stefi: Estoy muy agradecida con todos por haberme acompañado todo éste tiempo...

Amy: Creo que será mejor que dejes la cháchara para el final. Tus lectores esperan el desenlace del fic

Stefi: ¬¬ Acaso te hablé?

Amy: OO Emmm... no

Stefi: Bueno, pues.. ¡¡Callate!

Amy: 00 qué carácter

Stefi: ¬¬ Como iba diciendo, gracias por estar allí, a los que me dejaron rr y a los que no, pero que siguieron la historia

Tails: ¿Falta mucho?

Stefi: ¡¡¡TODOS, CALLENSEEE!.

Todos: TT'

Stefi: XO Bien, ahora sí, ¡qué disfruten el final de Memoria!

Knuckles: Más bien que lloren de las tonterías que escribirás

Stefi: Lo bueno de éste cap. es que ninguna de uds. aparecerá entre paréntesis ¬¬

Rouge: ¡Pero...! ¡Yo tengo que criticarte!

Stefi la encierra en el armario-

Stefi: Empecemos de una buena vez...

Capítulo 12: Capítulo final

Dame las chaos esmeralds, o tu pequeña amiga sufrirá las consecuencias –y sin previo aviso, atacó a Knux dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo; lo mismo ocurrió con sus amigos que estaban tirados en el suelo y las 7 chaos esmeralds tiradas, también, por el suelo.

Maldito desgraciado... –murmuró Sonic levantando un puño

Dime, erizo, ¿qué harás ahora? –se burló Eggman

¡¡Voy a cerrarte esa boca! –Y, con la super velocidad que era tan característico suyo, trató de golpear a la nave del dr. Eggman, pero, extrañamente, falló su ataque-. ¿Qué rayos...?

Algo atacó a Sonic por la espalda, contra un muro de un cuarto

¿No te lo había contado, Sonic? –Dijo Eggman, en tono de burla-. Mi nave es capaz de alcanzar velocidades increíbles, hasta supera la velocidad del sonido o más todavía.

Sonic quedó ensimismado viendo como su contrincante se burlaba de él a carcajada limpia. No podía permitir que Eggman se saliera con la suya pero, ¿cómo derrotar algo que supera lo inimaginable?

¿Dónde... dónde estoy? –Dijo una voz femenina.

La persona que había hablado estaba rodeada por pura oscuridad, no se podía distinguir absolutamente nada...

Hola, Amy –saludó otra voz femenina

¿Quién eres? –se apresuró a cuestionar la joven eriza rosa

No debes por qué asustarte, Amy. Soy tu consciencia

Amy miró en todas direcciones pensando en dónde habría terminado a parar.

Te haré un pequeño examen –dijo la mismo voz

¡Sácame de aquí! –gritó Amy, comenzando a asustarse y golpeando el suelo, desesperada

No te tienes que ponerte así, Amy –la voz se materializó.

Una eriza rosa, idéntica a Amy, con un vestido celeste le dio palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizara

¡¡Suéltame! No me toques –se alejó lo suficiente para que nadie la molestara. La otra Amy quedó muy triste y confundida, ¿ése era su yo del mundo exterior?

Amy... –dijo la "melliza" de Amy

La Amy que todos conocemos se sentó en un rincón, pero lo que ella no sabía era que la oscuridad que la envolvía se hacía más y más profunda.

¡Amy! –Dijo la eriza de vestido azul-. ¡Necesita que me respondas algunas preguntas! –Como Amy no contestaba, tuvo que empezar.

Amy estaba sentada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. De pronto apareció una imagen: una conejita de largas orejas y una dulce mirada.

¿Quién es Amy?

Cream –respondió la eriza rosa sin saber por qué ella le hacía preguntas sin sentido

¿Y él? –Volvió a preguntar la Amy con el vestido azul.

Una imagen de un equidna rojo estaba bajo una gran esmeralda color verde lima, bajo la luz del sol.

Knuckles

¿Qué me dices de ellos?

Son Shadow y Tails –respondió Amy, aún con a mirada baja y sin expresión

¿Recuerdas quién es ella, cierto? –preguntó la Amy del vestido azul

Es Rouge –respondió la otra Amy, sin saber por qué le hacia preguntas sin sentido.

Por último, ¿qué recuerdas de _él_? –una imagen de Sonic, rescatándola

¿Él? Es Sonic, pero... nunca me rescató –respondió la eriza rosa con el vestido rojo, sintiendo que algo le faltaba.

¿No lo recuerdas?

Un sin fin de imágenes aparecieron sin control, como obligando Amy que reconociera a ése erizo azul. Estaba ella abrazándolo, siendo rescatada por él, algunas de las veces que Sonic necesitó la ayuda de su amiga, las pocas ocasiones que ella lo ayudó en casos urgentes, las veces que se ponía contenta por el solo hecho de pensar en Sonic, caminando junto a él en una playa, en el tornado y tantas que una puerta, dentro de Amy, se abrió de par en par para dejar el paso a una Amy que todos conocen.

Abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor: una mano metálica la sostenía firmemente por la cintura, Eggman reventado de risa y, entre los escombros, tres púas azules sobresalían.

Amy abrió los ojos como platos y se dio cuenta de que Sonic, SU Sonic estaba enterrado allí dentro

¡¡Suéltame, pedazo de mano metálica! –trató de liberarse, Amy

¡Ja! ¿Crees que con ésos golpecitos de hormiga podrás soltarte? –se burló Eggman a carcajada limpia

A Amy le creció la venita de sien. De la nada, sacó su Pico Pico Hammer y le pegó con todo a Eggman; pudo soltarse, pero no pudo destruir por completo la nave de su contrincante.

Amy cayó al suelo y su vista apuntó hacia unos escombros en donde había visto, con anterioridad, las tres púas azules que, ahora, se movían un poco

¡¡SONIC! –Gritó, desesperada, Amy tratando de sacar, como podía, los escombros en donde su querido Sonic estaba atrapado.

Sonic, como que no lo creía. Al principio le costó saber lo que había pasado, pero, de repente, en su mente se aclaró todo: Eggman le había dado un gran golpe en la cabeza, estaba atrapado bajo unos escombros y Amy atrapada entre los brazos metálicos de una de las naves del malvado Dr. Eggman

Cómo si alguien lo escuchara, Sonic fue liberado de ese peso, pero ¿quién?. Miró para su frente y no lo creía: Amy lo estaba mirando como nunca. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y Sonic, comprendiendo que su _gran _amiga había recordado todo, absolutamente todo sobre él, le correspondió al abrazo murmurando su nombre muy suavemente.

¡Qué conmovedor! –Se burló Eggman y apuntó un rayo de energía hacia el dueto; Sonic, a velocidad supersónica, alejó a Amy de allí y le dijo:

Ve por los demás y sácalos de aquí

Pero tú... –empezó Amy

Yo estaré bien –dijo Sonic con típico pulgar levantado y un guiño. Amy, con una sonrisa contagiosa, se fue y empezó a rescatar a los demás de la gran casa.

Te has salvado por mera suerte, erizo –le Eggman a Sonic

Sonic, sonriendo, le dijo:

Vamos, ¿qué esperas, tonto? –le retó Sonic

Eggman empezó a atacar a Sonic alrededor de él y algunos muros del cuarto en donde él y el hedgehog peleaban.

Sonic se percató de que la maquinaria de Eggman disminuía cada vez más su velocidad, _seguramente fue Amy..._ pensó Sonic, contento.

¡Oye, tú! –Dijo Sonic y se subió sobre la esfera de cristal que protegía a Eggman-. No bajes mucho la cabeza porque se te ve la papada –y su fue saltando por los muros. (la frase la saqué de una película que me contó una gran amiga mía )

Eggman, que se había puesto rojo de rabia, le gritó:

¡¡¡¡ERES UN ERIZO FRITO! –Trató de darle con sus rayos, pero fallaba cada vez más, lo que lo hacía enfurecer como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sonic pensó que la cosa se ponía fea. De golpe, la velocidad de ésa cosa empezó a aumentar, así que necesitaría la ayuda de algo más: los chaos esmeralds que estaban en un rincón de una de las paredes del cuarto.

Justo cuando las tenía en sus manos, Eggman las alejó hacia otra pared.

Maldito desgraciado –dijo Sonic

Eggman le con un rayo que, él mismísimo Sonic no pudo esquivar, pensó que ése era el golpe final, cuando...

¡¡¡SONIC! –Gritó alguien-. ¡¡¡¡RECÓGELAS! –y las siete chaos esmeralds volaron por el aire y, en una fracción de segundo, Sonic saltó las recogió y, en un instante, sus púas se levantaron, se elevó un poco en el aire (en esta forma Sonic puede flotar? Oo'), cambió del azul al amarillo dorado y, con cara maligna, le dijo a Eggman:

Hagámoslo –y empezó a correr por la habitación, sin límites.

Eggman, que había perdido parte de su fuerza, se preparó para lo que fuere.

Sonic dio unas series de saltos. Eggman lo miraba confundido, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones: de la nada, un gran cañón salió desde la parte delantera de su nave y trató de golpear a Sonic, es más, su puntería no falló.

Sonic saltó para arriba y la cosa que salió del cañón atravesó el muro y la casi se desploma, pero no ocurrió.

Nuestro héroe miró hacia Eggman, aliviado y le sonrió malignamente. Se puso de pie encima de la cápsula de cristal que protegía a Eggman de todo peligro, sin resultado.

¡¡JA! Puedes pegar allí cuánto tú quieras, bobo –dijo Eggman

Pero dr. Eggman sentía golpes por debajo de la nave. Fijó una de sus cámaras y vio una silueta con un martillo enorme golpeando la parte trasera de la nave: no le preocupó en lo más mínimo.

Sólo tengo una pregunta, Dr. –dijo Sonic y Eggman vio que, apenas, se notaban rasguños de Sonic-, ¿qué pasará cuando su nave no resista más?

¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, erizo! –dijo Eggman, un tanto desesperado y confundido

Sonic apuntó con su cabeza hacia la parte trasera de la nave que, gracias a los golpes del Pico Pico Hammer, estaba casi hecha puré, por lo que Sonic pudo predecir que, si parte de la nave quedaba destruida, era probable que su pudiera destruir la nave por completo.

El erizo azul, o en este caso, dorado, vio que alguien caía bajo la nave de Eggman. Pudo distinguir el color rosa y su martillo gigante. En ese instante, la nave de Eggman empezó a emanar de ella misma luces, dando señal que se estaba destruyendo.

Sonic agarró a Amy por la cintura y la llevó a un lugar seguro: una colina que, estaba cerca de donde todos vivían. La apoyó suavemente en el césped bañado por el rocío y, con una cara tierna y todos mirándolo confundidos, le dijo:

Enseguida vuelvo –y, sin más, volvió a terminar cuentas con Eggman.

Cuando Sonic entró por un orificio por donde Eggman lo había apuntado con su cañón, vio que sólo necesitaba hacer una cosa: se hizo bolita (creo que el ataque se llama Spin Dash) y golpeó, con toda su fuerza, a la nave de Eggman, dejándolo hecho puré. (Recuerden que Sonic estaba en Super Sonic, por lo que le hizo ver estrellitas )

En ese instante, la casa de derrumbó, justo cuando Sonic salía de ella.

15 min. después del desastre, Amy abrió los ojos y, lo primero que vio, fueron unos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos. Él dueño de esos ojos le dijo, con voz tierna y preocupada a la vez:

¿Te encuentras bien, Amy?

Amy se sentó en el césped y, con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a Sonic y le dijo:

¡¡Oh, Sonic! ¿Cómo pude olvidarte? ¡¡Nunca, jamás lo volveré a hacer, Sonic!

Sonic, sorprendido por el gesto de Amy, la abrazó y le dijo, cariñosamente:

Yo tampoco te olvidaré... Amy... –y la abrazó con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Todos miraban la escena con ternura y sonrisas. Cierto erizo negro, aunque no lo crean, también hizo un gesto de sonrisa, pero nadie lo vio, así que no se preocupó por nada.

En el instante en que Amy y Sonic se habían puesto de pie, Sonic tomaba por los hombros a la joven eriza rosa, todos vieron como salía el sol por el oeste, iluminando la casa ya derrumbada.

Bueno, ya se terminó todo –dijo Sonic sacando sus manos de los hombros de Amy

Emm... tengo una pregunta –empezó Tails, todos lo miraron-, ¿dónde se supone que viviremos?

Todos se miraron: no habían pensado en ello.

Ehh... –dijo Knuckles-. Yo tengo que irme a Angel Island, ya saben, debo proteger la Master Esmerald y cuidar de éstas pequeñas –y recogió, como pudo, las 7 chaos esmeralds con sus brazos.

Rouge, que predecía que se le iban a caer algunas, le dio una mano a su novio

¡Gracias, amor! –dijo Knux con una sonrisa

Por nada, cielo –y le dio un beso

Knuckles, todo sonrojado, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar como pudo. Rouge, con una risita, lo siguió.

¡Nos vemos chicos! –saludó

Bueno, creo que éste es un adiós –dijo Puzi-. Fue un enorme y gran placer haberlos conocidos a todos. De todos modos, seguramente volveremos a cruzarnos, nosotros iremos a Angel Island también, ¿no es así Spike?

Spike estaba tomándole la mano a Amy y le decía:

Fue un enorme gusto conocerte, Amy. Espero volver a cruzar esas esmeraldas –Amy se sonrojó por completo y Puzi, algo enojada, tomó por las orejas s Spike, lo arrastró y les dijo a Cream, Tails, Amy y Sonic:

¡¡Nos veremos pronto!

¡Adiós ángel! –Dijo Spike; Puzi lo arrastró más fuerte. Los cuatro rieron

Bien –dijo Sonic-, ¿qué haremos?

Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –dijo Shadow

Puedes venir con nosotros, si eso quieres –dijo Amy

No, gracias. Tengo... que hacer algo... importante –dijo Shadow y se dio vuelta para que nadie lo viera

¿Qué? –quiso saber Sonic

Tnego... hacer cumplir una promesa –y, sin más, se fue. Todos sonrieron muy felices.

Bueno, ¿qué tal si alquilamos dos departamentos en Station Square? –propuso Tails

¡Es una excelente idea, Tails! –aprobó Sonic con mucho entusiasmo y los cuatro subieron al Tornado, piloteado por Tails.

Bueno –dijo Sonic sentado en un ala-, ¡espero que pronto haya una nueva aventura!

Amy, que salió del asiento en donde estaba, se abrazó a Sonic y le dijo:

¡Y tus amigos siempre te acompañarán, Sonic!

¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ! –Dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa-. ¡Vamos, Tails, hay mucho más que nos espera allí afuera!

Muy bien, ¡abróchensen los cinturones, porque este viaje será super fantástico! –Y Tails aumento la velocidad al máximo.

Y con éstas palabras del joven zorro, nuestro amigos se dirigieron hacia Station Square, donde esperaban tener muchas aventuras más.

Stefi: Bien, éste fue el final de Memoria, espero que les haya gustado a todos

Knuckles: Bien, éste fue el mejor capítulo que haz escrito, excepto por lo del beso ¬¬+

Stefi: '

Tails: ¡Estuvo bárbaro!

Cream: ¡Fue muy bonito e interesante!

Amy: ¡¡No hay palabras para expresar lo genial que estuvo el cap.!

Sonic: ¡¡¡Fantástico! Sinceramente genial -

Stefi: D ¡¡Gracias a todos! Y, aquí la última contestación a sus rr de Memoria:

Lauraomega: ¡¡Holiss! ¿Todo bien? Bueno, gracias por tu rr y tus elogios, ¡espero verte muy pronto!

Griffmoon: ¡Hola! No te procupes por Knux, je, je ). Y, como ves, duró hasta el final. ¡Nos vemos!

Nindeanarion: ¡Hola! Pues, Knux y Rouge quedaron entre los escombros (Xx') Pero está sanos y salvos ¡Nos vemos!

Tarem: ¡¡Hola amiga! Pues, espero que te haya gustado el final . Bueno, con respecto a los nuevos cap. de Sonic X yo me fijo en ésta web:  Son imágenes, pero buenas ¡Adiosínn!

AmyStarfire: ¡Hello! ¡HEY! No te cuelgues de un poste, ..' Si no me matan a mí ) Bueno, ojalá que te haya gustado el final ¡Adiós!

Kentaru the hedgehog: ¡¡Hola amigo! Ojalá que a ti también te haya gustado el final ¡¡Nos vemos!

Stefi: Y con esto me despido, ¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS! Les agradezco a todo el mundo por aguantarme durante el principio de éste fic, saludos a todos los que me apoyaron, los rr y por supuesto, ¡¡¡A todo el mundo! Los espero en mis próximos fics

Todos: ¡¡¡¡ADIOS A TODOS!


End file.
